The job
by J. miller
Summary: having freed himself from a life of crime, Tony Oprita is approached for a job from an unknown man who says he has a job Tony can not refuse. Tony finds himself searching for the answer of who this mysterman is and what he wants.
1. An offer you can't refuse

The Job

Chapter 1

An offer you can't refuse

The sun began to set and Tony Oprita walked along the shore line and stared out into the sunset. The sunset shined beautifully off the calm surface of the ocean, it was almost like a post card. He stopped for a second and looked out at the ocean, it reminded him of his days in the city of vice. He picked up a near by rock and skipped it across the surface of the ocean.

He continued to walk along the beach towards the parking lot where his brand new BMW M5 was parked. He had made a life for himself in vice, but the ring of crime and drugs had become too much for him, he made a plea bargain with the government and they acquitted him of all charges and moved him to the coast of Los Santos. He had lived there for over a year, living a clean life now as a business man of a local company, EyTech. He had enjoyed his new life, it was better than anything he had experienced before. But nothing could have prepared for what he was about to encounter.

As he walked up to the driver door of his BMW he could hear footsteps behind him, positive that he was the only one on the beach at this time he thought nothing of it. He reached the driver door and slid his key into the key slot on the door handle. His metallic black car seemed to glisten in the drowning light of the sun. He turned the key, but as he did he heard the footsteps again. This time, he was positive that someone had been following him, he turned around to face a large burly man in what appeared to be a fine hand sewn Italian suit.

The mans face was round and large glasses hid his eyes from the sun, and others around him. His head was bald and reflected the dying light of the sun off of its wax. The man stepped forward towards Tony, cutting down any angle of escape, Tony realized he would not be able to escape anyways, this man had the body of a linemen.

"Can I help you?" Tony said nervously as he could feel the mans gaze from behind his sunglasses piercing him.

"Mr. Oprita, I have a job for you." He replied coolly.

Tony looked at the man with a confused expression on his face. He was about to ask what type of job it was when the man reached into his suit jacked and pulled out a silenced pistol and pointed it at him. Tony stared at the gun, then the man. _Obviously this guy knows what he's doing. He's not stupid, he properly silenced the pistol and he knows where to shoot, better do as he says, _Tony thought to himself.

"Get in the car, and drive" the man said without flinching a muscle.

Tony complied and opened the door to his car and got in. The suited man walked around to the passenger door, all the while keeping the gun pointed right at Tony. He reached the passenger door and grabbed the handle, he pulled out and the door opened and he sat down in the seat. He kept the gun pointed at Tony, Tony got the message and started the car and backed it out of the parking spot and heading for the exit.

"Take a right at the exit" the suit said.

Tony nodded and turned right and headed down the street. The clubs on and around the street had begun to open their doors for the masses. The large neon signs that adorned the clubs illuminated the street and reflected off the puddles of rain water from the previous night in the street. All along the street people lined up outside of the clubs trying to get in and start their night off, hopefully trying to hook up with someone. Tony continued to drive and observe the sights, he'd lived here for a year but still couldn't get used to the night life.

"Crazy isn't it? All these people going out to party and drink."

"Just drive" the suit said sternly without looking up at Tony.

_Not too friendly is he. I better do as he says I wonder where he's making me go, _Tony thought. Tony could tell from his response this drive was not a leisurely drive through the city, but was strictly business, and one way or another this night would not turn out to be a good night for him. He continued down the strip and followed along for what seemed to be hours. The neon lights and sounds of the party goers had faded some time back into the distance. He could now tell from the smell in the air, they were heading into the warehouse district, a place few people like him ventured to. He could not help but get the feeling that this job, would not be a good one.

"Take a right up here down this alley" the man said as he pointed to a narrow path between two large dilapidated buildings.

Tony turned down the path and slowed down so he wouldn't accidentally hit the buildings. The car drove along the gravel path kicking up a large cloud of white dust in its wake. Up in the distance Tony could see two large men basked in light standing out in front of an open service door into one of the warehouses. They signaled for Tony to slow the car down to a stop, he complied and stopped right in front of the men.

"Get out" one of the men barked at Tony.

He complied and got out of the car and stood in front of the two men. He looked the men up and down, these men were just like the suit, built like a linemen and were about 6'6". Dressed in all black with black sunglasses these men looked like bouncers, bouncers with 9's at their hips Tony noticed, men not to be messed with.

"Frisk him!" the suit said to the two bouncers.

The men moved towards Tony and he put his arms out and stood there as the men began to rub him down to make sure he didn't have any weapons. One of the men began to rub his legs down, Tony looked down at the man and smiled.

"Don't get any ideas" he cracked as if he were in a position to make wise crack remarks.

As soon as he finished the sentence he could feel the butt end of a pistol making contact with the back of his head. Tony instantly dropped to his knees in a puddle. His hands clutching the back of his head. He frantically ran his hands along the back searching for any blood, he didn't find any. He stared up at the two bouncers smiling at him.

"Get up and follow me inside. Your boss is waiting and has a job for you." The suit said as he walked into the tiny service doorway.

Tony rose to his feet and began to walk into the doorway, he stared at the back of the suit as they traveled down the tiny hallway of offices. Tony looked into the offices and could see money machines counting stacks of money before they were put into large briefcases.

He walked up right next to the suit, "My boss? Job? What is this?"

"Just follow me" he said as he opened two double doors at the end of the hallway and entered into a large open area.

Tony looked around at the vast expanse. He could see cars everywhere, not just any day cars, he could see Ferraris and Porsche's and Lamborghinis being loaded into large shipping containers. Along the back wall he could see a row of Ferraris and vipers and sports cars that he didn't know of and assumed were from Europe. He looked at all the cars, _There must be over a million dollars worth of cars in here, how did they all get here?_, he thought.

"Where did you get all these cars, you cant get some of these in America," he said as he pointed to a TVR Cabrera being loaded into a shipping container, "How did all these cars get here?"

The suit ignored Tony's questions and just looked out on all the cars. A man walked up behind Tony and the suit and stared out at the cars with them. He looked at Tony closely and then back to the cars. Neither of the men knew that he was behind them.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he said, scaring both the men as he said it.

Both men turned around and looked at the man. The man appeared to be in his late 30's early 40's. He was wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts with loafers. The man was as big as every other man Tony had seen so far. His head had hair that was tied in a pony tail in the back and he appeared he hadn't shaved in a few days. He walked towards Tony and stuck his hand out. Tony shook it firmly and looked into the mans eyes.

"Sir, I didn't know you were coming to visit on the floor, I thought I was taking him up to your office." The suit said nervously.

"Yes, I know, I decided to see him a littler earlier and I thought I'd take the 360 out and show our guest around."

"Uh-yes sir. Let me get on getting the 360 ready for you." The suit said as he ran off into the chaos of car moving.

The man began to walk out onto the floor and signaled Tony to follow him. They began walking amongst the cars and arrived at the entrance to the warehouse where a bright red Ferrari 360 spyder was parked. The man walked along the side of the car running his hand along the hood and down the side to the engine compartment in the back. He looked back at Tony and smiled.

"Ever driven in a Ferrari Tony?" the man asked curiously.

"No sir, I cant say that I have had the pleasure of such a great car."

The man laughed and smiled, "Beautiful cars, fast and sleek. My favorite of all the cars I have collected. This warehouse here is mine, its where I store some of my precious toys and where I box some up to be shipped to other warehouse I own around the world. Now, since you have never driven in one of these beautiful automobiles, please, join me, we have business to discuss." The man said as he opened the driver door and sat down.

Tony followed and opened the door and sat down in the car. The leather racing seats seemed to wrap around him and bring him more into the car. The seats were the most comfortable he had ever sat in. He had a feeling this ride would be an enjoyable experience. He shut the door and looked at the man. The man grabbed the keys off the center console and put them in the ignition and started the car. The cars engine roared to life with a sound that seemed to play as music to Tony's ears.

The man put the parking brake down and shifted into first and drove towards the doors of the warehouse. He slowed down and waited as men opened the large doors. He sped the car up and accelerated out of the warehouse and down on to the streets of the warehouse district. The wind flew by Tony's hair as he looked around and the world speeding by around him. The man shifted into second and the car lurched forward and sped up faster. The man looked over at Tony and smiled.

"Great ride isn't it?" he said staring at Tony.

Tony looked back and smiled, "Greatest ride of any car I have been in."

The man smiled and accelerated a little faster and shifted into third as the exited the warehouse district and entered a long lone strip of road that seemed uninhabitable. The car began to speed up even faster and the world rushed by in a blur. Tony looked over at the man, he was driving so coolly and calmly, it was as if speed was nothing to him.

"How fast are we going?" Tony asked curiously.

The man looked down at the instrument panel then back up at Tony, "About 140, why? Too fast for you?"

Tony laughed and shook his head. The man looked back to the road and accelerated faster. The car zipped down the road until they came to an open vista over the ocean. The car slowed down and the man pulled off the road and parked the car. The man got up and Tony followed him. They walked over to a railing over looking the ocean. It was a picturesque sight. The man turned and faced Tony.

He smiled as he spoke, "Tony, I believe I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse."


	2. Laying The Foundation

Chapter 2

Laying the foundation

Tony looked at the man with a look of curiosity and wonder. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the ocean. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, he blew out the smoke and looked back at the man. He bobbed his head a few times then looked up.

"What's the offer? What do I have to do?" he asked.

The man smiled and looked at the ground. He pulled out his own cigarette and lit it. Tony could tell from the smell of the cigarette that he had very fine imported cigarettes, very expensive. The man walked back to the car and opened up the glove box and pulled out an envelope. He looked at the envelope and smiled; he shut the glove box and walked back to Tony. He handed Tony the envelope and smiled, Tony took the envelope and opened it up.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Agreeing to do the job I am about to offer you. You have in your hand $75,000, upon completing the job you will receive 1 million. Now this job is a very dangerous job, there are many factors that could go wrong and could affect the way this plays out. Also, you wont be working alone, I'm going to have you recruit other members for this team. 3 others to be exact, a wheel man, weapons and technician. As for you, you will control them out in the field, sort of their leader, but you will report to me. I am the controller, I tell you what to do and you do it. I tell you what to wear, you wear it, I tell you how to talk, and you talk like that. I control everything from outside the job. There's a lot riding on this job, don't screw it up." He said as he exhaled the smoke and looked out at the ocean.

Tony looked at the money, then back to the man. He walked over to the railing and looked at the ocean. _What's this about, he knows I'm out of the business. I can't do this job, I've never worked with a partner before. I don't trust them. I don't trust him. Maybe this deal is legit, I got to take this deal, _he thought to himself. He looked back at the man.

"What's the job, what do I have to do?"

"I knew you'd get to that eventually. We're going to, you're going to break into the federal reserve in mountain point. We're going to steal, $150,000,000 from them."

Tony dropped his cigarette to the ground and looked at the men with disbelief. He shook his head, "Jesus Christ, you're f nuts! Break into a federal reserve and steal 150 million from them? How the hell do you plan on doing that, that's not only insane, but impossible. You're crazy"

The man laughed and stared at Tony, "I knew you would say that. I have connections in that building, that's why we're taking that one. I can get you a window of time. Not a big one, but a window, use it and you can escape without raising suspicions. Now, what do you say, are you in, or are you going to let this pass you by?"

"Well, I'm going to want more money, if that's okay and I'll need a fast car and guns. Other than that, I'm in. When do we start?"

"The money is not a problem, we can discuss that later. I can get you all the supplies you need just say what you need, and I got it for you. We start today, this afternoon, we're flying out to Motor city, I'm going to get you your wheel man. Now, shall we head back to the warehouse? I know you'd like to get home and get some rest, so if you're finished we can make it back and you can head home."

"Yeah, sound's good." Tony said as he began to walk to the car.

"Oh, one other thing," the man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, "I'll contact you on this, it's a secure line so no need to worry about intercepts of the calls." He said as he tossed Tony the phone.

Tony caught the phone and held it in his hands. He slid the phone into his pocket as he opened the door of the Ferrari and sat down in the seat. As he sat down the man walked over and sat down. He started the car and they headed off down the long road back to the warehouse. Tony looked over at the man and something in the way he looked caught his eye.

"I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Tony asked as he stared at the man.

The man looked over at Tony and eyed him curiously, and then he looked back to the road, "You can call me Mr. Black, that's all you need to know." He said without looking at Tony.

Tony nodded and looked out at the ocean on his left. He could barley see the surface of it but he knew it was there, just below the cliff side road. He looked over at the clock on the dash, 2:21 it read. Tony leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a second. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts about the life he gave up in Vice, thoughts about weather or not this was the right thing. He couldn't concentrate on the thoughts and just decided that everything would work out in the end.

Tony opened his eyes to the sound of the car slowing down and the crunching of gravel beneath the tires of the car. He looked around and saw he was back at the warehouse. He got out of the seat and walked through the warehouse back to his car. He opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. He started the car up and drove out of the alley way it was parked in.

He drove through the warehouse district and headed back towards the main strip of town. The neon lights of the strip were brighter than ever as he approached the strip. He drove along until he found a tiny bar at the far end of the strip. He parked his car and went in the bar and sat down.

Tony looked around the bar to see if he sported anyone he knew. The bar was a tiny place very dimly lit. In the far corner a jukebox played songs from an era which no one seemed to care to listen to. There were a few people in the bar, most of which were sitting up at the bar. A small group of men sat in the back of the bar by the bathroom and consumed beer after beer, Tony thought to himself these men must be only 25. As he looked back to the bar he could see the different beer bottles lined up against a large mirror. Shot glasses lined the wall around the mirror so did pictures of famous people who had set foot in the bad.

Tony could see the bar tender over at the far side of the bad pouring a cold beer into a mug he had just pulled out from the ice chest. Tony flagged down the bar tender and he nodded to Tony. Tony sat back and looked at the pictures on the wall. Many of the people he did not recognize but a few he did. He saw the likes of Congressman Bill Polinski and esteemed director William Jack. He looked at the bar tender who was walking towards him.

The bar tender walked over, he was a tall thin man, looked about 45. His oval shaped head had no hair on it except for around the sides. He had a tiny grey mustache that hid his upper lip. He smelled of cheap beer and cigarettes. He leaned over and looked at Tony.

"What'll yeh have?" he asked politely.

"Uh-Heineken with some peanuts." Tony replied slowly.

The bar tender nodded and walked over to the far side of the bar. Tony looked around at the inhabitants of the bar, most of whom appeared to be young men who were unsuccessful in finding a woman. Tony looked over at the TV that was showing reruns of the hockey game yesterday in which the San Andreas Wildcats defeated the East city Cougars. Tony leaned his head back to the beer the bar tender had just set down in front of him.

Tony picked up the cool glass and took a sip of his beer. The beers taste woke him from his drowsy state. He began to crack the peanut shells open and eat them. Tony had been sitting there for almost an hour and a half when he paid for his beer and walked out of the bar. The night air had gotten colder and the number of people outside had dwindled to just a few, most of the clubs began to close and so did the bars.

Tony got into his car and started the car up; he left his parking spot and headed towards his spacious apartment in the hills. The traffic was very light and his drive to the apartment took only a few minutes. He could see out on the street hookers wandering the street with their tight fitting shirts and too short skirts. He continued past the hookers who looked at him and waved. He headed into the apartment parking complex that was located right behind the apartment themselves.

The apartments were located in the most upscale part of Los Santos. The buildings were very well up kept and were very modern looking, having been built only a few years earlier. Their red brick façade could be seen even in the dead of night. A few lights were on in the apartments, loud music could be heard from one of the lower apartments.

Tony pulled toward the parking structure and stopped in front of the booth where the security guard was stationed. He pulled out his owner card and showed it to the guard who looked as if they were about to fall asleep on the spot. The guard swiped the card through a card reader on his desk, the gate to the garage opened up and Tony preceded through the gate to his reserved parking spot.

He parked the car and got out. He looked around to see if he was being followed. He saw no one follow him, he locked his car and headed towards the elevator. The elevator came down quickly, the doors opened up with a hiss and Tony stepped into the brightly lit elevator. He pushed the button for floor 12, the light lit up and made a chirping sound and the doors shut and the elevator rose. The elevator stopped when it reached the twelfth floor and the doors opened. Tony stepped out and headed down the hall towards his penthouse apartment.

He arrived at the door marked 1207, he put his key in the electronic key slot and the green light flashed. He opened the door and turned the lights on. His large apartment spanned two floors. The entry way lead into a large foyer with a large stair case leading up to his room and the work out room and spa. Tony headed into the large open living room area. The large windows were left uncovered by the blinds and Tony was able to look out upon the city below.

The room was painted in a cream color and the carpet was a deep blue. The leather couches were the same cream color. The coffee table in the room had a vase with roses on it. The room was very large and had a large TV propped up against the far wall with a fireplace near it and some sitting chairs. The 2nd floor opened out into the living area and the wooden railing kept anyone from missing a step and falling.

Tony walked through the living room and headed into the kitchen. His kitchen was quite small, it just had a refrigerator, an over and a stove with a sink. It was more like a over sized wet bar. He continued through the kitchen to the 2nd stair case in the apartment that let right into his bedroom. He trudged up the stairs and entered into his bed room. He didn't bother to turn the light on, he just went right to his bed and lay down and fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning to the ringing of the cell phone in his pocket. He reached in and found the phone. He opened it up, "Yeah, what is it?" he said half asleep.

"Ready to head to Motor city, It's time to get your driver." Mr. Black said.

"Oh, yeah, give me 20 minutes to shower and I'll be at the airport."

"Oh no, I'll come by to pick you up, no airport, too risky."

"Okay, twenty minutes then, that's all I need."

Tony hung up the phone and crawled out of bed. He looked down and realized he had slept in his clothes, he shook his head and walked into his bathroom. He started the shower and began to get undressed. He stepped into the warm shower and began to wash himself. He stepped out 15 minutes later and dried himself off. He walked across his room and headed into his closet. He threw on a pair of khaki slacks and a blue polo shirt. He walked out of the closet and grabbed his leather jacket from his bedside chair. He threw it on as he walked to the elevator.

He pushed the call button and waited for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened he was startled to find Mr. Black standing there waiting for him. Startled he stepped back and looked, Mr. Black smiled and signaled him to come into the elevator. He stepped into the elevator and looked at Mr. Black as the doors closed. The men did not say a word in the elevator until it arrived in the parking structure.

The black Lincoln Town Car limousine was waiting at the bottom when the doors opened. The men sat down in the limo and the chauffer shut the door and drove towards the exit. The smell of the interior smelled of cognac and orange glow. The interior was dimly lit and filled with wine and other delights. Tony sat across from Mr. Black; the two stared out the windows ignoring each other for a while, then finally Mr. Black took out a manila folder. He tossed the folder on Tony's lap, Tony looked up.

"What's this?" he asked holding up the folder.

"Pictures and bio on our wheel man. Name's Brian Tanner. Grew up in Motor City, has a history of illegal street racing, Grand theft auto, and drug possession. Perfect man for the job. He comes highly recommended, I suggest you brief up on him before we arrive in Motor City, get to know who he is." Mr. Black said as Tony flipped through the papers in the folder.

The limo arrived at the Air Port Outside of town, it pulled around to the hanger where the plane was waiting. The plane was a small Leer Jet that was unmarked and painted a bright white. The plane sat alone in the hanger with the exception of a few people running around the hanger prepping for their arrival.

Tony and Mr. Black exited the limo and headed towards the plane. They climbed the tiny step stool outside the Door to the plane and climbed inside. Tony looked around, the plane was filled with mahogany tables and leather seats and a wet bar in the rear. Tony picked a seat in the rear and sat down. Mr. Black walked into the cockpit and talked to the pilots for a moment then closed the hatch. He sat down next to Tony as the plane pulled out of the hanger and headed down the tarmac.

Tony could see out the window the buildings in the area becoming smaller and smaller then finally disappearing. He felt his ears pop as the plane ascended. Finally the seat belt button clicked off and he unbuckled and got up and walked around. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. He walked back to his seat and sat down and began to read the biography on Mr. Brian Tanner. He needed something to pass the time, the flight to Motor City was a 4 hour flight.


	3. The City of wheels

Chapter 3

The City of Wheels

Tony looked up from his reading to see Mr. Black talking to the pilots. Mr. Black noticed Tony looking up from the reading and headed over to him. Tony set the papers down and walked towards him. Before the words even entered his mouth Mr. Black answered Tony's question.

"We're about 10 minutes out, you chose to stop at a good time. We'll be landing shortly. I have a car waiting for us when we land it'll take us around the city. I have scheduled a meeting with Brian at the Palm Club at 9 P.M. Now, we'll be in town for today and tonight so we'll have hotel rooms so if you'd like to stay in the hotel that is acceptable. I do have business to attend to here so you can feel free to do what you'd like." Mr. Black said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony nodded and Mr. Black headed back to the cockpit. Tony sat back down and collected his things and put them back in the envelope. He sat down in the chair and stared out the window at the clouds and the city below. The plane began to rock as it began its decent towards the Airport in which they're landing. Tony looked at the cockpit and saw Mr. Black close the door as he entered and sat down.

Tony looked around at the empty cabin it felt eerie and strange. He looked out the window, he could see the tall skyscrapers in the distance reaching out into the sky. The city was a sprawling metropolis. Skyscrapers stretched for miles in every direction, this city was huge. The plane went around the city twice before beginning its final decent towards the airport.

"Attention all passengers ha-ha, We'll be landing shortly and thank you for flying Black airlines." Mr. black said over the loud speaker.

Tony relaxed a little bit and buckled up and just stared out of the window. The airport got closer and closer and then the plane shuttered as the wheels made contact with the tarmac. Tony shook with the plane as the wheels hit then the shaking stopped and the plane slowed to a stop. Tony unbuckled and walked to the hatch.

Mr. Black emerged from the cockpit just as Tony reached the door. Tony smiled and opened the door of the plane. The bright sun shined into the cockpit. Tony put his arm up in front of his face to shield it from the sun. He walked down the steps and set foot on the concrete tarmac and looked out at the city. Mr. Black followed him down the steps but did not stop to stare at the city, instead he walked straight to the Jaguar Xj8 that was waiting for them in the hanger.

Tony followed him to the car and opened the rear door for him to sit down. Mr. Black nodded as Tony shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and sat down in the seat behind the driver. The car started up and drove out of the airport and headed to the city. The car sped down the road leading into the city, Tony looked out the window as the scenery blurred past them.

The car entered the downtown area of the city. The city was very crowded, people were walking around everywhere. There were cars everywhere it seemed as if traffic was at a standstill. Tony looked out across a park towards the river that bordered the city. He could see boats going up and down the river with people enjoying the beautiful weather. The car began to move again and his view of the river faded behind the large business that lined Jefferson Avenue along the river.

The car pulled into a large upscale hotel drive in the heart of downtown. The men got out of the car and headed into the hotel. The atrium was huge, 3 stories tall with a large glass roof at the top. The glass roof allowed a large amount of light to shine into the lobby. Tony followed Mr. Black up to the front desk to check into their rooms. Mr. black began to talk to the young lady behind the counter but Tony did not bother to listen, instead he began to search the lobby, looking for anything suspicious.

"Tony, here's your key to your room. It's room 923. I wont be able to see you again until dinner but don't forget to look around the city and if you need a driver they will be waiting down in the parking garage just notify them first and they'll bring a car around for you. Take care." Mr. Black said as he headed out of the lobby and back towards the car.

Tony took his key and headed to the elevator. The elevators were in a recessed corner of the lobby well away from public view. The ornate marble around the elevators was very elegant and Tony didn't understand why they would want it hidden. The elevator arrived and Tony stepped in along with a few other guests. He pushed the "9" button and stood quietly in the back of the elevator. His floor was the 2nd stop, right behind an old oriental couple that kept shouting in the elevator.

Tony exited quickly and headed down the halls toward his room. His room was on the side of the hotel facing the river. He opened the door and walked into the room, the room was like any other hotel room, tiny 2 beds, a desk and a tiny reading chair. He walked over to the windows and opened the curtains and looked out at the river. He shut the curtains and walked over to the bed, he laid down on it and stared at the ceiling.

"What's this guy up to? Pulling a heist at the federal treasury, how the hell does he expect to pull this off? This is insane, even if he does have a contact inside, this is suicide. He's crazy, I don't know what he wants out of this. Why does he have to call himself 'Mr. Black', can't he use his real name, I don't know anything about this guy. This is feeling weird, I'm not liking this." Tony said to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

Tony got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom; he opened the door and headed over to the sink. He turned the water on and collected the water in his cupped hands then splashed the water against his face. He looked up into the mirror, his fragile face looked too old to be continuing in things like this. He dried his face off with one of the hand towels then headed out of the room and into the lobby.

He entered the lobby and headed to the concierge desk. The short man behind the desk looked up at Tony with a curious look in his eye. He flashed a smile as he stood up to shake his hand. Tony shook the mans outstretched hand and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hi, can I help you sir?" the man said with a lisp in his voice.

"Yes, I would like a car to be brought around immediately. I'd like to go cruise the city you know. I want something nice, something luxurious but fancy and fast. An eye catcher you could say. Do you happen to have a Mercedes SL 55 AMG possibly that I could take out?"

"Hold on sir, let me check our database," The man said with the same lisp in his voice, "Yes we do, in black, would you like me to bring it around for you?"

"Yes that'd be great thank you." Tony said as he stood up and walked to the main entrance to the lobby.

Tony waited outside the lobby for the car. Within 5 minutes the car pulled around the corner and pulled up right in front of him. He walked to the driver door and got in. He shifted into drive and drove out of the lot. He sped down the road taking in all the sights.

He drove up and down the road for hours, stopping to take in all the sights of the city and its workings. Finally he looked down at the clock. 7:50 it read, Tony's head shot back in surprise. He sped along the road looking for the restaurant; finally he spotted it and pulled up to the valet toll.

He got out of the car and tossed the young boy the keys. He shot the man a quick smile as he walked into the restaurant. He walked right past the people waiting to be seated and walked over to where Mr. Black was sitting. The man he was with looked just as he did in the intel photos. He was a tall build man, scruffy hair and a white t-shirt on that looked too small for him. Tony smiled at the man and sat down right next to him at the table.

"Brian, this is my associate whom you will be reporting to in the field, Mr. Tony Oprita. Tony will oversee your driving and direct you while out on the job. We have 2 more men we will be recruiting for the mission. The pay for everyone is now 10 million. I hope you can see that this is a fairly reasonable amount of money. I hope your cooperation goes very graciously and there are no set backs in this. Are you in?" Mr. Black said coolly staring into Brian's eyes.

"Yes, I'm in. Whatever driving you need me to do, I'll do it. But I'm going to need a good car."

Before he could finish, Mr. Black took over, "Yes, we will discuss all this when we are all assembled together. Now please, enjoy your dinner gentlemen, it's on me tonight." He said as he signaled for the waitress to come and take their orders.


	4. Shootout at SexClub 7

Chapter 4

Shoot-out at Sex Club 7

The men continued to talk at the restaurant well into the night. The waiters continued to bring wine to the men. Finally, the men left the restaurant around 2 am; they walked down the street to the car that Mr. Black arrived in. Mr. Black opened the rear door to the Lexus and Tony and Brian got in the car. Mr. Black sat down and shut the door, he signaled for the driver to take off.

The car drove down Jefferson Ave. until it came to the entrance to a large building with a large neon sign out front. Tony and Brian looked at the sing. Brian smiled and nodded his head as he read the sign. "Luigi's Sex Club 7". Tony stared curiously at the sing then looked over to Mr. Black.

"I didn't know Luigi had spread his clubs out of liberty. I thought that was the only city that had one."

Mr. Black shook his head, "No, Luigi started there then began to spread out to more cities. His club has become the largest growing club in the nation. He's got over 200 throughout the country. This is one of the largest. Shall we go inside?" He said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

The men got out of the car and walked up onto the sidewalk. They could see many people were eyeing them curiously as they stepped up. Most of the people in line waiting to get in looked to be quite young and not adequately dressed for the weather. Many of the women had tiny micro skirts and tight tops on. One girl caught Tony's eye as he was walking in. The girl was quite tall and had long flowing blonde hair that came to a stop around mid back. She had a sharp blue blouse on and a tight black skirt that drew attention to her nicely formed legs. Tony couldn't help but stare as he walked into the club.

The interior of the club was very dark and filled with flashing lights and a large strobe light above the dance floor. People were everywhere, the place was packed, one could barley move in there. Tony looked around, he could see the club extended 3 floors up and on the top floor was a large glass window that he assumed was Luigi's office. The music blared loudly and fog machines made it where one could not see the floor below.

"I've got business I need to attend to." Mr. Black said as he walked towards an elevator in the back of the bar.

The men nodded and headed over to the bar for a drink. They sat down on the stools and looked over at the bartender. The men ordered their drinks and looked out at the dance floor. The trend of scantily dressed women continued inside as women that seemed to be wearing nothing walked around the club talking to all sorts of men. The woman Tony saw outside the club caught his eye again, she was walked towards the same elevator that Mr. Black had entered. Tony began to Walk towards her when Brian pulled him back and looked at him.

"Don't go for her, I know that chic. She's bad news. Names Linda Johnson, personal assistant to Luigi, not the best thing to do. Better stay here and just have a drink, the women here are all skanks. I wouldn't waste my time on one."

Tony nodded and took a sip of his beer. He looked out again at the vast expanse of people on the dance floor. People bumping and grinding everywhere, it was one giant orgy. The sight almost made Tony sick, but this was the younger crowd, they partake in things such as this. Then in the crowd Tony spotted a man that looked out of place. He looked closer at the man then his head shot back.

"See that man down on the dance floor, the one with the suit." He said to Brian pointing the man out.

"Yeah, he looks out of place down there. What's he doing?"

Tony didn't reply he continued to look at the man wondering what he was doing down there. His view of the man every so often got obstructed by people moving in front of him. Every time he reappeared he seemed to be closed to the men. Finally it dawned on Tony, this man was a hitman, he was here to kill him, but for whom. Tony cleared up all his ties in Vice awhile back, who would order the hit.

"Brian, we might want to move out of here, things could get pretty bad."

Brian looked at Tony confused, "What do you mean?"

"That man, he's a hitman he's coming to kill me, I don't know who he works for but he will kill you two. We have to get out of here."

As Tony finished his sentence, he looked over at the man as he pulled out a silenced pistol and pointed it at Tony. Tony grabbed Brian and jumped behind the bar. The bartender gave the men a dirty look but that didn't last long. The man fell to the floor and Tony looked over at him. He had a bullet hole between the eyes. Who ever this guy was, he was willing to kill anyone.

From behind the bar, Tony could hear the screams of people trying to run out of the way of the assassin as he walked towards the bar. Tony could hear the footsteps of the man coming closer to the bar. He frantically searched the bar for any sort of weapon. Finally against the back wall he saw what looked like a shotgun. He crawled over to it and picked it up. Brain looked at him in shock.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking this guy down." He said as he checked the shotgun for ammo.

He picked up some shells from a box on the floor and loaded them in the gun. He pressed his back up to the wall of the bar and breathed heavily. He was ready to fight for his life. He lifted the gun up over the bar without looking and pulled the trigger. He could hear the shot ring in the empty club.

In the main office, Luigi heard the screams and the shot looked out the window at the empty club. He looked down at the men walking towards the bar guns at the ready. He punched the glass in front of him.

"God Damnit! Somebody get these Fucking punks out of my club!" he barked at his guards standing by the door to his office.

The men nodded and pulled out their pistols and ran down the hall towards the elevator. The elevator had a large glass door, the men looked out at the men shooting at the bar. One of the men looked up at the descending elevator and saw the men with guns. He pointed his gun at the elevator and began to fire shots at the elevator. The glass shattered and sprayed on the floor of the elevator.

The men ducked down looking for cover as the shots rang out. The man on the ground took aim and fired. The bullet entered the mans head and blood, bone splinters and brain matter sprayed all over the wall of the elevator. He slid down to the floor and laid there his gun dropped out of his hand. The other man stared at the body and ducked behind the wall of the elevator.

The elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened up. The man ran out of the elevator and dove behind the bar right next to Tony. The men looked at each other and cocked their guns. They both rose up at the same time and began to open fire on the men shooting at them. One of the men dropped silent as the shot gun ripped a hole in his torso.

Tony and the other man dropped back behind the bar and reloaded. Tony looked at the man and then towards the elevator and the uzi sitting on the floor. He then looked back to the man next to him. He thought for a second and then looked at the man.

"Cover me, I'm going for the dropped uzi in the elevator."

The man nodded as Tony crawled behind the bar towards the elevator. The men shot at the bar and shards of bottles fell on Tony. He stopped and put his hands up to his face to shield it from the glass. He shook his shoulders off and continued to crawl to the elevator. He stopped just before the end of the bar and peered out at the open area. Just as he did a bullet exploded into the wooden bar just next to his head. He shot back behind the cover of the bar and sat there.

He looked at the man and nodded. The man nodded back and stood up and began to fire at the men. He emptied his clip in less than 10 seconds. Bullets shattered into chairs and tables around the dance floor. One of the men dropped the floor clutching his leg. The other man hid behind a table flipped on its side, he waited until the shots ceased then popped up behind the table and pumped 5 shots into the mans chest. Blood sprayed from his chest and soaked his shirt as he fall back behind the bar.

Tony looked and saw the man fall and hit the ground. He took the opportunity and dove for the elevator. He dove through the other glass panel and landed on the floor. He picked up the gun and turned around. Just as he did he saw the other man look at him, he picked up the uzi and pointed it at the man and opened fire. Bullets spewed from the gun and landed in everything in their path. A dozen bullets landed in the man standing near him, he sunk to his knees and fell over in a pool of his blood.

Tony looked up at the body the body on the floor. The back of the man had exit holes of the bullets. He kicked the gun away from his hand as he walked towards the body. He looked up and noticed the other man lying clutching his leg. He walked over and pointed the gun at his face and knelt down. He looked into the mans eyes and then down to his wounded leg.

"Who sent you?" he said pointing the gun at the man.

The man did not answer, he just coughed up blood onto his shirt. Tony looked at him sternly and put the gun to the mans head and smiled. He picked up a towel from the ground and wiped off the blood from the mans face.

"Who do you work for? I won't ask you again, who is it?"

The man shuttered as he looked at the gun pointed at his head, "Tommy vercetti in Vice City. He sent us. Said you double crossed him and he wanted his revenge."

Tony nodded his head then looked back at the man. He smiled as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered up onto Tony's khaki pants as the bullet lodged itself in the mans brain. Tony stood up and wiped the blood of his face as he walked back to the bar. Brian was still sitting under the bar clutching his head, Tony bent down next to him and gave a little slap to his face. Brian looked up at Tony with blood on his face.

"Get up kid, you're not dead yet. They're all dead."

Brian got up and grabbed a bottle of scotch that was sitting on the bar. He popped off the top and took a swig of the alcohol and offered some to Tony. Tony grabbed the bottle and took a swig as they walked to the elevator. They got in the elevator and Brian looked down at the man who was shot in the head, he shuttered then looked back to the doors.

The doors opened up on the top floor and they were greeted by Mr. Black. He smiled and stepped into the elevator watching out for the dead body. The elevator proceeded down to the ground floor. The men exited the elevator and walked among the carnage that was the dance floor. Tables had splintered and the bar was destroyed. Blood covered the floor and the wall. They continued to the back of the club and exited via the service entrance.

The cool air was refreshing from the cramped night club. They walked down the alley to the waiting Lexus they arrived in. The men entered the car and the car pulled out of the alley and headed down the street. The wail of sirens and cop cars racing to the club could be heard for miles. The cop cars sprinted down Jefferson and the men watched from their car as the cars drove by.

"What's Luigi going to say about all this at his club?" Tony asked Mr. Black who was riding shotgun.

Mr. Black laughed then replied, "Oh, I believe Luigi will be quite silent from now on, I don't expect to be hearing from him any time soon."

The cops entered the club and witnessed the blood bath that had taken place. They walked around the club taking photos of the bodies and the shell casings. One of the men looked at the elevator and took a picture of the dead man and the elevator. He rode it up to the top floor and walked down the hallway to Luigi's office. He opened the door and came across the gruesome sight of Luigi sitting in his chair. His throat had been slit and he had bled all over his clean blue shirt. He had a bullet hole in his head and his brains were painted all over the wall behind his chair.

The officer looked around the room and came across a closet with a puddle of blood at the base of it. He opened the door and the assistant in the blue shirt was handing there with her throat slit. The officer almost threw up and shut the door. He searched around the office and found the bloodied knife laying on the floor by the window. He took a picture of it and then headed out back to the elevator. He walked into the empty elevator and called out from inside it.

"Hey Lou, I think we got something up here, two more dead, slit throats and a bullet wound in one. You might want to check this out."

The stoutly man waited for the elevator to come down and entered it and took it to the top floor. He walked down the short hallway to the open door of Luigi's office and stepped inside. He looked at the dead body of Luigi then over to the closet door. He shut the door and walked over to the window standing next to the office that called him up to the office.

"Who ever did this," he said as he stared out at all the police covering up the bodies on the ground floor, "Is one sick man."

The Lexus sped down the long road that led out of the city to the airport. Mr. Black had informed them that staying in the city after what just happened would be very dangerous and not safe. He had ordered a plane to be ready and that they would be making two stops.

"You have to visit Mr. Vercetti?" Mr. Black asked looking out the window at the city in the distance.

"Yes, I have some, unfinished business to attend to with him."

The plane entered the tiny airport hanger that they had landed in when they came. The car stopped and the men got out of the car and headed towards the plane. Brian looked at the plane and smiled. The bright white plane glistened in the lights from the hanger.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Brian said as he walked into the planes cabin and sat down.

The plane taxied down the runway and lifted off, leaving the chaos of the city behind them. The plane ascended to cruising altitude and everything settled down. The men in their separate chairs began to slowly fall asleep as the plane flew into the dark distance.


	5. Unfinished Business

Chapter 5

Unfinished Business

The plane landed in the early morning hours at the Escabar International Airport in Vice city. The pilot walked back into the cabin and arose Tony. Tony sat up in his chair rubbing his eyes and removing the blanket he had placed over his legs during the night. He sat up and walked towards the door. He looked out at the morning sun shining off the ocean in the distance. Strangely, it reminded him of home. On the tarmac in front of the plane a Lexus ls340 waiting for Tony. He walked down the steps and headed towards the car.

The engines of the plane revved up and kicked dirt up behind them. Tony turned around to see the plane turning and taxing down the runway. He had one day to finish his business here in Vice, he didn't know where to start. He sat in the back of the car and stretched his arms a bit. The driver turned around and looked at him.

"Where to Mr. Oprita?" The driver asked.

Tony thought for a second, "Take me to Starfish Island, the Vercetti estate."

The driver nodded and turned around. The car pulled forward and left the tarmac and headed down the street. He looked at the airport, the building had seen better days, it looked as if it hadn't been up kept in a long while. As he glanced around the landscape as the car drove through the streets his eyes caught a glimpse of the once Great Sunshine Autos that stood right outside the Airport.

Tony tapped the drivers shoulder, "Pull over to Sunshine Autos."

The driver nodded and the car turned right and headed towards the shop. As it came closer into view Tony could see the shop had been out of service. The car pulled into the parking lot and stopped right in front of the side doors. Tony opened the door and stepped out of the car towards the doors. He put his head up to one of the spots of glass not covered by wooden planks. The inside of the store seemed run down and grungy. He began to pull off the wooden planks until an opening appeared in the glass door.

Carefully he slid himself through the opening and into the Auto dealer showroom. He flipped a light switch and looked at the dilapidated showroom. He walked across the dirt covered floor and around the over turned desks towards a car cloaked in a black cloth. He carefully lifted the cloth off the car and stared at the bright red Lotus Elise. He ran his hand along the side of the car and looked at it.

"What happened to this place? This place was part of his empire of assets, how could it close down?'

He walked away from the car and headed towards the hole through which he entered from. He crawled through and dusted the dirt off his shirt. He opened the door and sat back down in the car. The driver pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road to Starfish Island.

The streets had gotten progressively worse since Tony had been here almost 2 years ago. The gangs were ever more present and stood on every corner staring at all those who passed. The buildings seemed to crumble to the ground and everything seemed to be falling apart in the city. They crossed the bridge and headed into the Ritzy neighborhood that Tommy lived in.

All the houses had shown their signs of wear and tear. Many had boards on windows and were locked up. No one had lived in them since he left the city. Then towards the far edge of the island he could see the mammoth house, it appeared to be the only up kept house on the island and probably the best looking building in the city.

The driver drove up to the gate where he was stopped by two Cuban looking security guards. They asked the driver for his passengers business and called Tommy for approval. The men nodded as the gates opened up to the estate. The car drove through the steel gates and around to the large steps at the front of the house.

Tony got out of the car and looked around at the estate. Its condition was impeccable and it looked the same as it did the day he left. He looked up the stairs at a young woman who was waiting for him. He looked at he, she was beautiful. Long golden brown hair that went down to he shoulders. She had a very skinny waist and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a tight shirt that accentuated her breasts and a tight skirt that showed off her tan legs.

"Mr. Oprita I presume?" She asked.

Tony nodded as he made his way up the steps to the woman. He looked around at the house. He could see guards covering all the levels and snipers on the roof. Whatever enemies Tommy had made, he did not want them anywhere near him.

"Follow me please, Mr. Vercetti has been awaiting your arrival." She said as she walked inside the house.

Tony followed her watching the way she walked as they entered the large grand foyer. The paint was just as he remembered black and red with gold accents. The carpet seemed new and the whole house smelled of orange cleaner. He followed the lady as they walked up the master stair case that lead right to the door of Tommy's office.

The girl reached up to the handle and opened the door. The office was just as Tony remembered; there was a section of television monitors in the back corner by one of the large pane windows. The desk was elevated above the rest of the room and had been modernized with a computer on one side and a printer on the other. The air was heavily laden with the smell of Cuban cigars as Tony entered. Tommy was sitting at the desk looking at the monitor; he glanced up as Tony entered.

Tommy looked the same as he did before, except his shoe-polish black hair seemed to get greyer. His cleans shaven look had faded and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a month. His face seemed to stretch against his bony facial structure. He seemed a little skinnier than the Tommy Tony left a year ago. Tommy Stood up and walked over to Tony.

"Tony Oprita, what in the hell brings you back to my neck of the woods?" Tommy said as he got up and walked over and gave Tony a hug.

"Business as usual, came to finish up a few loose ends."

Tommy nodded as he sat back down in the chair behind the desk, "Christ, did you hear the news today? Read the paper?"

"No, why what happened? Who died now?"

"Look at the news." Tommy said as he pointed to a large screen tv behind Tony.

Tony turned around and looked at the screen. An Asian lady was seated at a wooden desk and began to talk, "Carl and Sweet Johnson the rumored heads of the notorious Orange Grove Family were caught early this morning after an intense 3 hour stand-off at their residence," the screen showed the two black males ducking behind cars and firing out shot after shot at the cops in their driveway, "The two men have been wanted for over 4 years now after connection to the Liberty City massacre that killed almost 30 members of the Leone family. The two have been on the run since then and have been spotted around the country numerous times. The two men were taken into custody and will be awaiting trial in connection to the murders later this month. In other news.." the lady began before Tommy turned off the TV.

"Christ, do you know what this means? They caught him, they'll be on to us soon. I knew the deal with him was too good to be true. Damnit! We have to keep the fed's off our tail. We have to distract them some how, get them to think we're doing something else. Something legit, something profitable for everyone involved."

Tony began to laugh as Tommy began to explain his plan, Tommy stopped and looked over at Tony. He eyed him curiously then slammed his fist down on the desk. He jumped out of his chair and walked over to a liquor cabinet on the far side of the room.

"You think this is funny Tony? You think this is a fucking joke? They're on to us. They're going to catch us and when they do, nothing can stop them."

"No Tony, they're on to you, I didn't have anything to do with this. I made my deal with the government; I'm not part of this anymore. It's your fault, you dug your own grave, and all you have to do is decide weather to be buried now, or make a deal with the feds. I made my peace, do the same."

"What are you talking about Tony? We were in this together you and me, the would was ours. What do you mean make peace? These men want me dead, want us dead, there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"No Tommy, this is your doing, I'm not part of it anymore. I paid my debt to society. This time, you have to go it alone. Your empire is crumbling beneath your feet, there's nothing you can do but make amends with them"

"My empire is not crumbling, it's at its glory, I'm like the new Caesar. My empire is vast and glorious. I am the king of this city. I own this town, everything in it is mine."

"Yeah, well take a look around outside, the city you own is no more than a trash dump, the glory the city once had has faded, this town is gone. Long gone, there's nothing you can do."

"Fool! Do you not see what is going on? The government wants you to do this, you don't want to do this. Join me again Tony, we can rebuild and start a whole new life. Just think, the would can be ours." He said as he outstretched his hand towards the ceiling.

Tony shook his head and walked over to the desk. He slid his hand on the wooden finish and towards the gun lying on it. He picked up the gun and pointed it at the ceiling. He looked at the gun then back at Tommy, he smiled as he did so.

"Tommy, I'm going to ask you a very serious question. Your life depends on weather or not you give me the right answer. Did you send assassins after me in Motor city?" He said as he pointed the gun at Tommy.

Tommy stared in disbelief as his once trusted best friend had pulled a gun on him. He thought back to the time when lance did the same thing. At that moment as he looked at Tony he could have sworn he saw lance standing there pointing the gun at him. He walked towards Tony and dropped to his knees.

"No, why would I send hitmen after you? That doesn't make sense you're not thinking rationally. I would not send hitmen after you."

"Tommy! I know you did! They even said that you sent them. I'm sorry but you gave me the wrong answer. Time to die Tommy." He said as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through Tommy's head spraying brain matter, blood and bone splinters all over the floor. The body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Tony took the gun and threw it out the window at the ocean. He walked over to the body and knelt down beside it. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and laid it over the exit wound in the back of his head. He stood up and headed towards the door, as he did he took one look back at the man who created an empire, but could not hold it. He turned the handled and walked out of the office.

He walked down the main stairs and headed outside. He put his arm up to his face to shield it from the sun. As he did he could hear the woman's screams as she opened the door to Tommy's office. He quickly hurried down the stairs towards the waiting car he opened the door and sat down quickly.

"The airport and hurry, we don't have much time."

The driver nodded and quickly sped down the drive way to the gate. The gate began to close as the car sped through it and headed to Escobar Airport. The driver quickly sped through the city towards the airport. The wail of police sirens could be heard in the distance as the car pulled into the airport.

Tony got out of the car and walked towards the hanger where the car picked him up. He walked into the hanger to see a tiny Dodo there waiting for him. He walked over to the side door and opened it, the pilot looked at him and smiled.

"I've got orders from Mr. Black to fly you to Atlanta. So if you'd please hop in, we don't have much time."

Tony jumped up into the plane and closed the door. The pilot began to pull the plane out of the hanger as police cars began to swarm the hanger. The pilot punched it down the tarmac and began to pull the plane up as cop cars surrounded the plane. The cops left their cars and began to fire shots off at the plane. The plane pulled into the sky and banked away. Tony's unfinished business had been completed and he no longer had anything to fear, or so he thought.


	6. Dieter

Chapter 6

Dieter

In a small café in the downtown area of town Mr. Black, Brian and A small blonde haired man met. The sun was hot and glistened off the metallic table they were seated at. The men sipped their waters and looked around at the city. The blonde haired man began to get impatient. He tapped his heel on the ground consistently making a loud clicking noise as he did. He looked over at Mr. Black and began to make a tapping noise with his fist on the table.

"Why do we have to wait for your other man? We can just brief him when he arrives. I'm sick of waiting around I want to get this meeting over with."

Mr. Black nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and set it on the table. He slid it over to the blonde man and let him read the contents. The man smiled then leaded forward.

"I'm in. When do we start?" The blonde man said just as Tony arrived at the table and sat down.

Tony nodded to Mr. Black and Brian then looked over at the blonde haired man. He eyed him curiously, he was a short man, no taller than 5'5" short blonde hair. The man was dressed in long blue jean shorts and a wife beater. His scrawny arms looked no bigger around then his wrist.

"Who are you?"

"Names Dieter, I'm in on the job with you. I'm ya gun man, you need guns, tell me and I'll get them for ya."

"All right, sounds fair enough."

"This is Tony, the leader out in the field, he's experienced so he knows what he doing. Follow his lead and you wont get killed, well hopefully. Now, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to, so gentlemen enjoy your lunch, it's on me." Mr. Black said as he threw down a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked towards a waiting cab.

The men looked at each other then at the menus in front of them. A young waiter came up to the table. The kid was tall, long black hair that was in a pony tail in the back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note pad, he knelt down at the table and looked at the men.

"So what'll you gentleman have?" he said as he put his pen against the paper.

"I'll have the double burger with fries and a coke." Tony said.

The waiter looked at Brian, "And for you sir?"

"Uh, I'll just have a salad and a water."

"I'll have the turkey club with chips and a coke." Dieter said after Brian finished.

The waiter walked away and Tony looked at Dieter. He eyed him then turned to Brian. He whispered something in his ear then turned to Dieter. Brian nodded and whispered something back to Tony.

"We're curious Dieter, we don't know much about you. So please, tell us a little about yourself."

Dieter looked around the café then back to Tony, "Well, born and raised here in Atlanta, father left me and my mom when I was 6. I had to go out and make money for both of us so I guess I got caught up in the drug trade. I pushed rocks, Sold heroine, weed. What ever I could get my hands on, I sold it. Then when I was 16 I was jumped by members of a gang in the area, they beat me and stabbed me, and then left me for dead. Somehow I ended up in the hospital and the doctors told me I had a slim chance to live. Well, I made it through and I vowed that I would exact my revenge on them. So, I left home at 18 and began wandering the streets looking for them. Finally, after 2 years of searching, I found them. I told them what they did, that I was there to exact my revenge upon them, and do what they should have done to me, Kill me. I shot them all dead, and then I started my life as a free lance hit man. I was in that line of work up until a year ago when I was ordered to do a hit on President Sears. I couldn't do it and just left the rifle with a note in the building where the hit was supposed to take place. I listed the contractors' names on the note and they were hunted down. Since then I've lived here in peace away from the world I left. Well, now your boss has brought me back into the world I left a year ago and hoped I would never return to."

Tony nodded, "Me too, he pulled me back into the world where I didn't want to revisit ever again. I guess I accepted because I had the blood still flowing through my veins, I couldn't turn the offer down."

Brian began just as Tony finished, "I never was in a business like this, what you men were in. I was just a street racer from Motor City. I just drove and that was it, no drugs no guns, nothing. I don't know how I got into the mix of this. I guess word got around in the circles after I pulled a job in the Windy City, I was the driver and we were making our getaway when some cocky cops decided to give chase down the crowded streets. Well, to make a long story short, the men and I escaped the cops and they made off with the money and I just ended up becoming famous for that."

Dieter nodded and looked as the waiter returned with their food. The waiter set the food down in front of the men and walked away towards the inside of the café. The men began to dig into their food and talk. Dieter set his turkey club down and looked over at Brian and Tony.

"So, what's known about this Mr. Black? What do you guys know about him?"

"Nothing, we don't know anything. When I first met him the only thing he told me was to call him Mr. Black and that was it. He also said he's a collector of rare cars, but I think that's a front. How does a man who doesn't seem to have a job afford Ferraris and Jaguars and private jets? He has to be doing something other than robbing banks." Tony said.

Brian nodded and then looked over to Tony, "How'd you business go in Vice?"

"Quite well, I found out some more useful information. Those assassins that we encountered in the club that one night, seems that Mr. Vercetti did not send them, someone else did and used his name to frame him. It's quite weird, I think our Mr. Black has something to do with this, but I don't know what, I just have a feeling he has something to do with this."

"Assassins? What happened?" Dieter asked curiously.

"We were in a club in Motor city, Mr. Black said he had some business to take care of there and said we should go enjoy ourselves there and have a little fun. So we were at the club for a while then out of nowhere these suits started shooting at us. So we jumped behind the bar and began to fire back. Well, we ended up killing them and then Tony here asks one of the men who sent them, and he says Tommy Vercetti, so Tony said he was going to check it out and he did and apparently Tommy didn't sent the hitmen."

"Then who did?"

"Ah, that's the thing, we don't know who did. But by the way Mr. Black is, I wouldn't discredit him, he could definitely have done it."

The men finished their meals and paid for the bill. They exited the café and entered the crowded streets. Dieter walked over to a bright red Saleen Mustang convertible parked by the curb. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door and got in. He looked back at the men on the curb staring at him.

"Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" He said as he put the key in the ignition.

Tony and Brian walked over to the car and got in. Brian rode shotgun and Tony sat in the back seat. Dieter turned the car on and drove away into the traffic. He sped through the streets swerving in and out of cars. The wind caused Tony's long hair to flap in the wind. Brian smiled at Dieter as he swerved between cars and darted around corners.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"My apartment, I have to pick some things up before we head out to the airport and leave."

Tony nods and brushes a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Dieter accelerated and headed down the street. A few cars behind them, a black Audi pulled out of a spot and followed the car down the road. The cars continued to weave their way in and out of traffic. Finally, Dieter pulled into a housing area filled with high rise condos and apartment buildings. The Audi waited down the street and the driver watched as the mustang pulled into the apartment complex. He drove the car forward towards the gate of the apartment complex.

The mustang came to a stop in front of a large brick apartment building. Dieter, Tony and Brian got out of the car and walked up the steps to the inside of the apartment. The Audi pulled into a spot across the street and the driver looked out the window through binoculars at the apartment. Dieter walked over to the door and pulled out a key and slid it into the lock, he turned it and a click could be heard as the door unlocked. He turned the handle and opened the door.

The men walked into the apartment and shut the door behind them, the driver took noticed and pulled out a pack of Red Apples. He struck a match and lit the cigarette, he puffed out the smoke and looked over to the apartment, and all that was left now was waiting. He sat in the car and watched a light in an upper window flicker on. He picked the binoculars up and looked closer at the window.

The men moved around in the upstairs room of Dieters apartment. Tony found a large chair in one corner of the room and sat down in it. The other men followed suit and sat down too. Tony picked up a gun lying down on a table next to him. He held it up and examined it, he turned it around in his hand looking closely at it.

The man in the Audi opened the door and walked across the street to Dieters door. He pulled out a pin and a needle and fiddled with the lock. He picked the lock and opened the door and walked into the house. The walls were a deep red and the floor was a very light wooden finish. He crept up the stairs to the upper level. He could hear voices coming from beyond a door right in front of him. He grabbed the handle and turned it, he slowly opened the door and peered inside. The men were gathered around a small table playing poker. He opened the door and walked into the room, the men turned around and looked at the man standing in the door way, it was Mr. Black.

"Mr. Black? How did you get in here?" Dieter asked.

Mr. Black just chuckled and avoided the question. He walked over to a bar stool and pulled it up to the table the men were playing poker at. He set it down next to Tony and sat down on the stool. The men stared at Mr. Black as he picked up the cards and shuffled them.

The men looked down at the table and picked up their cards as they were dealt. Tony held a pair of 3's; he looked up at the table and placed his ante. Brian held a king and a queen, a little smirk came across his face, he picked up a chip and placed his ante. Dieter looked at his cards, he held aces, he smiled and anted. Mr. Black dealt the community, an ace a 3 and a 4. Dieter smiled to himself as he looked over at Tony, Tony lifted up 3 chips and tossed them into the pile. Brian threw his cards on the pile and leaned back in his chair. Dieter looked over at Tony, he smiled.

"3 chips that's it? Not a high roller, I thought you liked to gamble?"

"No, I gamble with more than my money. But in this case I don't see a need to gamble big."

Dieter nodded and picked up 5 chips, "I'll see your 3 and raise you 2."

Tony picked up 2 chips and tossed them on the pile of chips. Both men looked over at Mr. Black as he dealt the flop. A red 3 was shone, Tony gave a slight smile and looked over at Dieter. He picked up a handful of chips and tossed them in. Dieter looked stunned for a moment but called the bet. Both men eagerly anticipated the river. They looked over at Mr. Black, he smiled and picked up the next card laying it face down next to the other 4. He looked up at the two men and smiled. He slowly flipped the card over, revealing a queen. Tony threw a smile out and set down a half dozen chips. Dieter felt backed into a corner, he reluctantly called thinking Tony had nothing. Tony smiled and showed his card, 4 of a kid, Dieter bowed his head and shook it. Tony reached in and grabbed the pile and pulled it towards him.

Tony looked over at the digital clock on the counter, 3:37. He looked at the ceiling and breathed out heavily. He got up out of the chair and began to walk around the room. Brian seemed to be passed out on the couch; Tony walked over to the opposite couch and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, Dieter and Mr. Black headed to the bedrooms that Dieter had in his apartment. Dieter chose the guest bedroom offering Mr. Black the master suite. They headed to their rooms and shut the doors.

The sun light shone in through the large windows and sprayed upon the men laying on the couches. Tony arose and sat up on the couch, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He looked through the refrigerator finding an apple on the bottom shelf, he picked it up and shined it on his wrinkled polo shirt. He held the apple up to his mouth and took a bite out of it, the juices dripped down his cheek. He turned around and saw Mr. Black standing right in front of him, he smiled.

"Morning Tony. Rouse the men, we're heading out soon, we got one more man to pick up."

Tony nodded and walked back to the living room and woke up Brian. They gathered their things and headed towards the door. Tony looked back and saw Dieter emerging from his room. The men walked to the door and headed down the stairs to the street. Dieter began to walk towards his mustang but Mr. Black signaled for him to follow the men to the Audi he had. Dieter followed the men to the car and got in. Mr. Black headed off to the Airport outside of town.

Mr. Black drove the car into the small hanger and parked the car. The men got out but Mr. Black did not follow. Dieter and Brian paid no attention to that and kept walking towards the plan. Tony turned around and looked back at him, he walked around to the driver window.

"You're not coming?"

"No, you're heading to my estate in the country, I'm heading to pick up our final contact. I'll meet you back at my estate in 36 hours."

"What are we to do?"

"Make yourselves at home, I'll have a room for all of you, you all deserve a good rest. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a different plane to catch." He said as he rolled up the window and drove off to a different hanger.

Tony walked back towards the plane catching up with the other men. They looked back at only Tony. They looked confused as they walked towards Tony.

"Where's Mr. Black?" Brian asked.

"No time, I'll explain on the plane." He said as he trotted off towards the boarding steps.

The men followed Tony and boarded the plane. They all took their seats as the plans engines began to start up. The plane began to creep forward as it taxied down the tarmac. Tony looked out the window to see the Audi in a garage with a large helicopter, Tony peered through the window to get a closer look but the plane sped up and he couldn't get a view. The plane lifted off into the air and finally the shaking in the cabin stopped as the plane reached cursing altitude.

"Why isn't Mr. Black with us?" Brian asked.

"He told me he was going to get our final man himself and that he was sending us to his country estate which I don't know where that is. He said he'd be joining us in 36 hours and to make ourselves at home."

"Why does he want to get the final man on his own?" Dieter asked as he poured himself a scotch from the wet bar.

"I don't know, could be any number of reasons. He could be a friend he knows that could do the job, or possibly an associate. There are too many possibilities. I just say we go with it, i just want to get this job over with. Hopefully this man will be good."

"Yeah, hopefully." Tony said as he looked out the window at the vast expanse of clouds.

Meanwhile back at the hanger, Mr. Black walked to the trunk of the Audi and pulled out a large suitcase. He walked over to the helicopter and opened the door. He climbed in and sat in the back. He set the suitcase down and opened it up. Inside was a set of clothes. Mr. Black picked up the fake set and set the large fake piece down on the floor. Inside the suitcase was a mask kit, a gun, an electronic receiver and a voice changing device. He smiled as he zipped the suitcase shut and the helicopter took off.

"This should do him just fine. Hopefully he doesn't fail me and everything goes according to plan. These men will have one hell of a surprise waiting for them at the Reserve." He chuckled to himself as the helicopter crossed over the city and headed east to Riverton where he would meet his contact for the job.


	7. A day of Rest and Betrayals

Chapter 7

A day of rest and betrayals

The plane landed on the small landing strip in the middle of a wheat field. The plane pulled around to the terminal, which was just a little shack with a radar tower and large glass windows. The engines came to a stop and the door opened up and the steps were pushed down and made contact with the ground. Brian looked out from the cabin at the tiny shack and the wheat fields surrounding them. He walked down the steps and was greeted by a short man in blue jeans and a denim shirt. His short hair came down just past the top of his ears and his rugged unshaved face was covered in dirt.

"You Tony Oprita?" the man asked Brian.

"No, that's him right here." He said pointing to the last man off the plane.

The man walked over to Tony and greeted him. They talked for a second and walked over to where the other men were standing. Tony nodded as they walked back to Dieter and Brian. They stopped and Tony looked at Dieter and Brian.

"Looks like we got a short helicopter ride to his estate. This man's our driver and he's going to take us there. We have to hurry, he's got some important business to attend to. So c'mon lets get a move on and head out." Tony said as the put his arms around Dieter and Brian's backs and began to walk.

The men walked through the tiny shack of a Terminal and headed around front where a helicopter was sitting right in the middle of a tiny road. The men climbed up into the cramped cockpit and buckled up. Tony sat up front right next to the driver, the driver looked back and gave the men the thumbs up and started the engine. The blades began to turn and kick up dust covering the tiny shack. The helicopter began to slowly rise up into the air, it got over the shack and banked left and headed out over the wheat fields. Dieter and Brian looked out at the expanse of Wheat fields that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"How long of a ride do we have before we reach the estate?" Dieter asked the driver as he looked out the window on the fields.

"About 15 minutes, nothing too long. You'll know when we reach it, it goes from wheat fields to a forest and a creek. You'll spot it easily, it's quite a large compound some 16,000 acres."

"Wow, that's big." Dieter said as he still looked out the window.

No one else said another word as they passed over more fields of wheat and corn. Finally Dieter looked up and saw what he thought to be a forest in the distance. He moved towards the front of the helicopter and pointed it out to the pilot.

"Is that the forest right there?"

The pilot scanned the horizon and nodded, "Yup, that's the forest right there. We should be arriving in 5 minutes."

Dieter nodded and looked back out the window at the fields and the coming forest. Shortly, the forest was right under them and in the distance was a giant complex of buildings and facilities. The men looked out the window at the large house and stared in shock and awe. The helicopter began to descend as it approached the helipad on the roof of the main house. The helicopter landed with a thud as it hit the helipad. The men opened the doors and got out of the helicopter and walked over to a old man in a black tuxedo standing by a staircase.

"You must be Mr. Black's guests. Please follow me." The man said as he walked into the staircase.

The men looked at each other confused then nodded and followed the man down the dimly lit staircase. When they reached the landing at the bottom they found they were in a great hall room filled with tapestries and paintings from world renown painters such as Picasso and Vangoh. The men walked through the great hall admiring the paintings and the richly painted walls and ceiling. They walked through a doorway into a spacious entry way. They looked around at the rich peach color on the walls and ceiling and the giant Chandelier hanging above. The butler showed the men up the large staircase and to the 2nd floor landing that over looked the entry way. The landing was a large open carpeted area with large leather chairs and couches. Tony walked over to a balcony opposite the stairs and looked over the wooden railing. He could see straight down 2 stories to the living room below and above a ceiling 2 stories above. He turned slowly to the men and the butler who began to walk down a long hallway. He caught up to them and walked next to Brian.

"How old is this house?" Tony asked the butler who was up ahead of them.

"About 3 years old. There was an old house that was here before this one, a small farm house, but Mr. Black tore it down built this and a forest."

Tony nodded as he followed the butler to a 4 way junction. The red carpet and pale walls spread out in every direction with a set of chairs and a table in the center of the space. The butler walked down the hall way to the right and stopped at the first door and opened it. Behind the door was a very large spacious room with a large 4 poster bed next to a window over looking the back of the house and the buildings below. There were chairs spewed about the room and a large grand piano in the corner. The walls were a light green color and were adorned with paintings and pictures. The butler walked across the wood floor to the bed and set his hand on it.

"A Mr. Dieter, this will be your room. So please make yourself at home and enjoy."

Dieter nodded and walked over to his bed and sat down. He picked up a remote and opened the curtains and stared out at the surrounding area. He could see the other wing of the building on the far right side of the window. He turned around and saw the other 2 men leave with the butler.

The men walked out the room and headed towards the hallway to their right. They walked down the hall way to the first door. The butler opened the door and walked over to the bed. The room looked identical to the other one, Brian walked over to the bed and sat down. The butler nodded and walked out the door with Tony. Before they left, Brian got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, how do we contact each other and can we walk around once we get situated here?"

"Yes, you can and to contact each other use the phones, Dieter's room is number 111 and yours in 117 and Tony's is 122. And you can walk around but I am under strict orders not to have you out at night and there are armed guards patrolling the compound so watch out if you're out late."

Brian nodded and walked back over to the bed and laid down. The butler and walked out of the room and down the last remaining hallway. Again like everyone else, Tony was placed in the first room. He walked over to the window and looked out the window and the scenery. The large maze of buildings covered the ground and the trees in the back seemed like a fence, _this is like a prison_ he thought. He walked over to the phone and dialed Brian's number, the phone rang and then the familiar voice of Brian was heard.

"Hello?"

"Brian, it's Tony, I'm thinking of taking a look around this place, care to join me?"

"Sure, what of dieter?"

"Why not, he can come. Now, let's go." Tony said as he hung up the phone and walked to the door.

He opened the door and walked to the set of chairs in the middle of the hall. He sat down and waited for the other 2 men to join him. Brian and Dieter walked out of their rooms and headed towards Tony. The men all sat in the chairs and looked around then back to Tony.

"What's the plan?" Dieter asked.

"We're just going to walk around and see what we can find here. That's all nothing too bad." Tony replied.

Brian and Dieter nodded as Tony got up. They walked down the hallway towards the great entryway. They reached the landing above at the top of the stairs in the entryway and looked over the balcony railing to the living room below. Dieter stared over the railing in awe.

"Wow, this is big."

Tony and Brian ignored him and walked down the stairs to the marble floor of the entryway. Dieter ran down the stairs and followed them into a large what seemed to be ballroom with a grand piano and 3 large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They walked through the ornately painted room to the double doors at the back of the room. Brian opened the doors and walked into a large library study room. They looked around at the number of books in the room, it was astonishing. The room was almost 3 stories tall and it seemed to go down another with a steel staircase leading down. Tony walked over to a large oak desk on the far side of the room in front of a fireplace. He sat down in the elegantly stitched chair and leaned back. He felt as if he were in a position of power in that chair, like he was a big shot. He began to shuffle through the drawers of the desk looking for anything that would help with identifying who their boss really was. Nothing, he could not find anything, he took all the papers off the desk and put them back in the drawers and got up.

"I couldn't find anything in the drawers, nothing. No sign of who he is and what he does. And everyone around here seems to call him Mr. Black."

Brian nodded and walked over to the staircase that led below the wooden floor of the library. He walked down the creaking steps into a large open room filled with paintings and jewelry all encased. He ran back up the steps and grabbed Dieter and Tony and dragged them down the steps. The 3 men stared in awe at the collection before them, it was immaculate, incredible. Priceless pieces of art and jewelry all before them, it was amazing. The men walked down the long stone corridor towards a large wooden door at the end of the hallway, admiring all the work as they walked along.

The large wooden door looked impenetrable and formidable as the men walked up to it. The large circle that was the handle was just hanging there, Tony reached out and grabbed it. He pulled and the door inched open little by little. Finally, the door swung open revealing a large cavernous room filled with more paintings, it looked just as the hallway leading to the room had, but Tony noticed something on the far side of the room, a door, he walked over to it and opened it. Inside it was a large steel lined room filled with weapons and ammunition. Tony and Brian walked around the room staring at all the weapons that adorned the walls.

Tony walked over to a large Assault rifle on the far wall; he picked it up and held it in his hand. It brought back memories of when he first started off in Vice and the jobs he did. He set the gun back and walked out of the room. Brian and Dieter looked at him as he walked out of the weapon vault and the storage room and down the hallway. He walked up the steel steps and back into the office and sat at the desk looking out at the books.

Meanwhile, In Riverton Mr. Blacks helicopter landed in a small field outside of the tiny town. The rain had been coming down for over an hour and it didn't seem to let up. He opened the door and quickly got out and headed to the waiting Jaguar nearby. He got in the backseat and looked at the driver and nodded. The car started up and drove down the soggy water filled dirt road towards the town. He looked back and saw the helicopter taking off and heading back to the airport. He looked out the window and the rain drenching everything and the tiny town around the bend. His contact would be waiting for him just as he told him to be waiting, a tiny restaurant in the heart of town.

The car drove through the tiny town and stopped in front of the tiny restaurant. Mr. Black got out and walked inside the restaurant and brushed the water off his shirt. He stepped inside the crowded diner and looked for his contact; then he spotted him sitting in the far corner of the restaurant alone sipping a coffee. He walked through the restaurant and sat down across from the man. The man was a young man with dark black hair and a worn leather jacket. He sat in silence staring and Mr. Black. Mr. Black reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a manila folder and set it down in front of the man. He waited for the man to read through the information; finally the man looked up at Mr. Black.

"Fido, you know you mission and what you are to do. I have the makeup kit in my car waiting outside. We are to disguise you so no one recognizes you at all. As usual you are to keep quiet and do as you are instructed. Further instructions past that point are on the papers. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Love, I understand your orders."

"Please, from now on, reefer to me as Mr. Black. Now please, follow me to my car and we can discuss this further." He said as he got up out of the booth and stood there.

The man followed him and got up and walked towards the door. They walked out into the rain and walked over to his jaguar idling in front of the restaurant where he left it. They climbed in the back and Mr. Black pulled out the large suitcase; he set it on his lap and opened it up. He pulled out the fake lining of clothes and set the case on the mans lap. He looked at the case and the contents inside, he smiled as he closed the case.

"Mr. Black, what am I to do with the men once we get inside the building?"

"You're to screw up the operation. Cause anything to go wrong, I will have men ready to jump in and take them down. All you have to do is give the signal. The plan is, you men enter the facility and neutralize the guards at the front of the building. The security system will be out before you get it, you have to remember to take it down. But, what you're really going to do, is set it on a timer, giving you about 10 minutes to get it neutralize everyone and get to the money. You're going to cause something to screw up and waste time. When you do that and finish it, the alarm should go on and my men will jump into position and take them down. Everyone but you will be neutralized and then I will enter and we will make our way to the money. We will put it into duffle bags and bring it over to my truck I will have waiting outside. We load the truck then drive off leaving them there."

Fido nodded and looked at the pictures of the men he had been given. He smiled as he looked at Tony's picture. He looked out the window as the town disappeared into the rain behind them. He stared out the window at the scenery rushing by as the car headed to a remote airstrip outside of town.

The car reached the airstrip and drove up next to a Gulf Stream 4 and parked by the stairs that led inside. The men got out of the car and hurried up the stairs and into the luxurious jet. Fido sat down in the very back and Mr. Black sat across from him. The cabin door shut and the plane began to move forward down the tarmac. The plane lifted off and Fido remembered his fear of flying as he gripped the armrest of the seat firmly and closed his eyes. The plane reached cruising altitude and he lessened his grip on the armrest.

Mr. Black got up and picked up the case and set it down next to Fido. He opened the case up and pulled out the makeup kit and began to apply it to his face transforming his look so no one would notice him. The plane continued to fly through the rain and Mr. Black continued to apply the make up. Finally he finished and looked at Fido, he barley recognized him.

"Perfect, no one could ever recognize you now. Now the plan is set into motion." He said to Fido as he held up a mirror and Fido looked at himself. He could barley recognize himself.

Meanwhile, Tony sat alone in the library looking through the drawers again for any hint of who their boss was. He heard the clank of footsteps as Brian and Dieter came back up the steps and stepped into the library. They looked at Tony who looked distraught.

"What's wrong Tony?" Brian asked.

"Nothing, I just want to know who this guy is, that's all."

The men nodded and walked out of the library into the kitchen. They saw the butler working over the stove making lunch. The men sat down at the table and waited as he gave them their meals. The men ate the meals and invited the butler to join them, but he declined. Brian looked over before he left the kitchen and whistled to him. He turned around and looked at him.

"Where is the garage?"

"Go out the front door, walk around the stone path that runs parallel to the dirt road and it will lead you to the garage. All the keys are hanging on hooks on the wall."

Brian nodded and the butler headed out of the kitchen. The men finished their soups and set the bowls in the sink and headed out towards the garage. The air outside was warm and crisp, it was a beautiful day outside. They walked along the stone path and finally came upon a 2 story grey stone building. The doors were open and they walked right in. Inside the first floor there were a few Ferraris parked along the back wall and a Shelby cobra and a Bentley Azure in the center of the garage. The men walked around the cars admiring their beauty. Tony walked up the ramp that led to the 2nd floor. He arrived at the landing and looked at the Dodge Viper and the Pagani Zonda That were the only two cars on the floor. He walked up to the Bright Yellow Zonda and rubbed his hand on the hood of the car. It was a beautiful car, the most beautiful car he had ever seen, reluctantly he walked away from the car and headed back down to the ground floor.

"Hey guys, there's another floor beneath this one!" Dieter yelled.

Tony and Brian walked over to where Dieter stood. He stood in the entryway of a large car elevator. The men walked inside and pushed the down button. The elevator ascended down to a basement car garage. The doors opened and the men stepped out. They looked upon hundreds of cars, vintage and new. They walked through the maze of cars looking at the Aston Martins and the Porsches and the Lamborghini's that comprised part of the car collection. The men were astonished at the amount of cars Mr. Black owned. They walked back to the elevator and took it back to the first floor. They walked over to the Bentley and opened the doors. Tony walked over to the wall and got the key and sat in the driver seat. He put the key in the ignition and the car started up. He carefully drove the car out of the garage and put the top down. He drove the car away from the garage and to the main road. He reached the main road and hit the gas and the car took off. The wind blew through their hair as Tony sped along the winding road that wove throughout the fields.

They reached a 4 Way Street, Tony got out and Brian got in the driver seat and began to drive. He zipped through the long road. The sun shined brightly reflecting off the cars metallic blue paint. It was a relaxing day for the men, they all enjoyed it. Brian reached another intersection and got out and Dieter got in the driver seat. He turned the car around and headed for the Estate.

As they headed back to the estate, in the distance the rumble of a helicopter could be heard closing in. Tony looked back and saw the helicopter heading in the direction towards the estate. The helicopter flew over head kicking up dust and rattling the wheat in the fields. Dieter stepped on the gas and gunned the car back towards the estate. The helicopter could barley be seen in the distance ahead, hidden by the rays of the sun. Dieter kept his foot on the pedal as they came towards the gates of the house. They could see the helicopter setting down on the helipad, he slide the car around the curved drive that leads to the garage, kicking up dust as the car slid. The car slid into the garage and dieter parked it and everyone got out of the car and headed back inside.

They encountered Mr. Black Walking into the foyer as they entered the front door. Behind Mr. Black walked Fido who was barley recognizable in his makeup and outfit. The two men walked into the foyer and stood in front the other men who just entered the foyer. Mr. Black smiled as he held his arms out.

"Gentlemen, I have our final piece of the puzzle. Now we can get started for the job I have assembled you all for. And I know you took the Azure out, I don't mind, that's why I let Gerard direct you towards it. Oh, this is your new counterpart for the mission, Frank. Frank, please step forward."

Frank stepped forward and looked at the men. His faded pants and his leather jacket had been replaced with khaki shorts and a long sleeve red dress shirt tucked into his shorts. His short black hair was now blonde and down to his shoulders but tied back in a pony tail. He had a slight goatee and thin side burns. He shook the men's hands without saying a word just nodding. He stepped back behind Mr. Black and looked at the men.

"Now, Let's get situated for the job, We'll have a meeting in my office on the third floor in 15 minutes. Everyone come up with lists of what you'll need, any equipment you need, put it on the list." Mr. Black said as he walked up the stairs and left the men.

The men gathered in the kitchen pulled out pens and paper and began writing things down. Ideas for weapons and cars and anything else they could need. Tony sat alone at the table writing down a possible list of cars. He stopped and looked up at everyone in the room.

"Hey, what car do you guys want for the job?"

"Uh, something fast, quick handling. Sporty, like an RS6 maybe." Brian said.

"Good speed, as he said quick and good handling. I'd say maybe an E55AMG possibly." Dieter added.

"What about you Frank?"

"Don't care." He muttered.

"Hmm, how's about an M5? It's speedy, quick, good handling. It's perfect for the job." Tony said after everyone finished.

"Yeah that sounds good. What guns do we need?" Brian asked.

"I think he's got the gun situation down and set in the basement, we could just use some of the guns he has set up down there." Dieter replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Any other equipment we could possibly use?"

"No, I can't see needing anything else. Seems pretty straight forward right now." Tony replied.

"Grenades, we could use some chaff grenades and some stun grenades." Dieter pitched in.

Brian nodded as he wrote everything down. Tony looked around and saw Frank sitting on a stool not doing much of anything. He walked towards him looking curiously at him.

"Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so, I would have remembered if we'd met somewhere."

"Hmm, if you say so. I could have sworn I've seen you before though."

Tony walked away and Frank wiped the sweat off his forehead. The other men began to leave the kitchen and Frank got off the stool and followed the men towards the foyer. They stood at the base of the stairs as Mr. Black walked out.

"Excellent, now gentlemen if you'd please follow me, I believe we have much to discuss right now. And the list of items you need, if those could be handed to me right away. I'd love to get my people on those items right about now. Oh and weapons, don't worry about it, I have a safe in my basement with plenty of weapons for us. Now, please follow me to my office." He said as he walked down the hallway at the top of the stairs.

The men walked up the stairs and followed through the maze of hallways. Finally they reached two large oak doors with gold handles. Mr. Black pulled out a key and slid it into the lock and turned the handle and opened the door. The men walked inside and he closed the door behind them and locked it. There was no turning back now.


	8. Putting the Pieces togeather

Chapter 8

Putting the pieces together

The men walked into the office, it was a cavernous office spanning 2 floors. The back wall and ceiling was nothing but glass. The floor and walls were ornate wood and the desk was on an elevated platform above the rest of the first floor. The carpet around it was bright red and it continued to staircases on either side of the elevated platform. The stair cases were ornately crafted steel and spiraled upwards to the second floor. The walls were covered with books and maps in large wooden bookshelves. Mr. Black continued to the 2nd floor and everyone followed him. The second floor was much the same, except one wall was adorned with a very large fireplace with two chairs in front of it. In the center of the room was a very large oak table with many papers draped across it. The one on top was a blue piece of paper with blue prints of the reserve that they were going to break into. Mr. Black rolled the papers up and set them aside, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and looked at Tony.

"What's the car we're using?"

"BMW M5, black if possible with bullet proof windows and nos."

"Excellent, Weapons are taken care of, what other equipment do we need?"

"Uh, night vision goggles." Brian said.

"Sounds good. Now, for planning" He said as he picked the blueprints and papers back up and set them on the table.

He unrolled the papers and spread them out. He looked over the blueprint and the schematic details of the building. He wrote down numbers on the paper and drew lines and circles and figures. The men watched him as he did so, then Tony spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making the plans for the operation. I'm giving it the codename operation Lightning. Lightning meaning you get in and out quickly."

Tony nodded as he let Mr. Black draw on the blue prints and shuffle through papers. He continued to write numbers and draw paths and weird figures on the map. He held up a piece of paper and looked at it, he stared perplexed by it. Then, he handed it over to Tony who stared at it.

"What do you make of this?"

"It looks like a large steel door. Probably encased with high density metal and safe guards. It looks to be one of the most complex vault doors ever conceived."

"Exactly! And you men are to break into it and steal the money in it."

Tony looked down at the blue prints and examined them closely. The numbers and drawings made no sense to him. He flipped through the different papers and charts on the building. He matched pictures with points on the blue prints and he traced path outlines from all the entrances. He continued to study the vault door, and the blueprints. He looked up at Mr. Black.

"I don't see how we can pull this off without a miracle; this is going to be insane. There's no way to do this. We cant honestly pull this off."

"We can and we will, it just takes the right planning. Please, hand me those documents over there, I need to study the maps and diagrams some more." Mr. Black said as he pointed to a stack of papers on a book shelf.

Tony walked over to the shelf and picked the paper up and handed them to Mr. Black. Mr. Black nodded and looked over the papers and the blueprints. He walked away from the table and sat in a chair by the fireplace. He sat there and began to read over the documents and look through pictures. He began muttering to himself and Tony walked towards Dieter and Brian.

"You two can go to bed. I'm going to stay here and look over the maps and documents. I'm going to stay and work on the plan. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Better you than me." Brian added as he walked down the stairs.

Tony turned back to the blueprints and began looking them over. He leaned on the tabled and began to fish through the documents trying to find anything that could help them out. He put pictures on the blueprint where they would be in real life, wrote down details. He looked over at Mr. Black who was busy looking at his documents; he turned and headed down the stairs quietly. He walked over to the desk and began to fish through the drawers. He moved papers out of the drawers and set them on the desk and began to go through them. He came across a sheet of paper that had a list of names and data, but it also held something Tony didn't expect.

"Oh my god. You're kidding, that can't be him. Donald Love is Mr. Black? It does explain all the cars and the money. But I don't believe it." He said as he stared at the paper.

He shoved all the papers back into the drawers and headed upstairs to the map table. He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair and sat down. He put his hands on his head and stared at the map. He couldn't figure out the best route and he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He heard noises from Mr. Black's area and looked over and Mr. Black was walking over to the table. He set the papers down and stared at the map rubbing his head.

"I can't figure it out. I don't know how to do this."

Tony looked at the papers then back at the map and smiled, "I think we can find a way."

The men came together and looked through maps and documents and pictures about the building. They each began to write down numbers and figures on pieces of paper and on the blue prints. Tony picked up a set of blueprints for the ventilation ducts and studied them and drew lines on the map where they would be.

"How big are the vent shafts?"

"Not nearly big enough for anyone to fit through, but perfect for a few smoke grenades."

"Perfect, that's all wee need them for."

He looked back to the documents and poured over the documents and charts. He looked at Mr. Black who held up a piece of paper and began to write things down hastily on the blueprint. He looked up at Tony and smiled.

"I think I got it."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, the reserve was built into the side of the mountain as you see here," Mr. Black said pointing to the rear of the facility on the blueprint, "We can enter through the large vent shafts in the back. We get to a level above the facility and scale down the mountain towards the building."

"Okay, so we do that, we scale the mountain and get on top of the facility. What if the vent shafts aren't big enough? The schematics show that they're barley 36 inches in diameter, we can't fit through there, and we need another entrance."

"Well, we could just break through the skylight in the atrium of the building. We just cross over the roof without setting off the motion sensors and attracting the cameras. And once we do break in through the skylight, we have alarms inside that we don't want to trigger and there's a guard at the front desk. We need to neutralize him before we can enter the building."

"Okay, so we shoot him before we break through the glass, and we have someone one the ground to take out the power box and security systems. Then once we enter the facility we just let that man in?"

"Yes exactly. Then after that, we have a laze trip floor we have to get across. Breaking into one of the largest vault doors in history. Oh, and there's the guards with MP5's that will be stationed throughout the building. But you guys can all handle that, correct?"

"Yeah, definitely, where's the power station for the facility though?"

"The power facility is located in the rear of the building. It's in a security shed hidden by the cover of the mountain. The shed is security locked, but we got a man on the inside who's going to leave a key in the bushes near it. Your man is going to go in and cut the power to the building and then you do the break in."

"What of your man on the inside, what do we do about him?"

"He's going to assist you in the mission, I've already briefed him. He has access to access cards so I don't think you will have to break through the vault. Once inside, look for him, he's a tall Cuban man named Umberto, he'll know what to do."

"Right, excellent. This should be a quick job in and out."

"Correct, then you bring the money to me once you finish."

"Where do we meet after the mission, Where's out contact point?"

"The contact point will be at a tiny bridge over a creek. I'll give you a map before you men head out. We meet there and make an exchange, you give me the money and I give you your payment and then we go out separate ways."

"All right, now, the equipment, when can we get that?"

"The car I can get you tonight and I'll let you check it out tomorrow in the morning. The weapons and gear I have in the basement, we can check that out now or wait until the other men are up. It's your call."

"We'll let them sleep, we all have a large day ahead of us, we all need some rest. I suggest you get some rest as well." Tony said as he walked over to the stairs.

Mr. Black nodded and walked over to a bookcase on the far wall. He looked back to the stairs, Tony was long gone. He pulled one of the books and the shelf swung open revealing a long dark passage. He walked down the passage until he came to a large staircase; he walked up the winding stairs that led to a tower that over looked the whole compound. The room at the top was filled with technical equipment, radar screens, and monitors, everything someone needed to keep an eye on their occupants. Mr. Black looked at a screen that showed Tony walked down the hall towards his room. He opened the door and went into the room; Mr. Black sat down on a couch on the far side of the room and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Inform Umberto, we'll be having guests tomorrow at the reserve. Also, tell him to have strike teams set up to enter after the time has gone off." He said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Yes sir" the technician said as he dialed in a number on the phone on the desk.

The Sun shone in through the windows in the tower. Mr. Black woke up and stretched his arms and legs. He walked over to the console and brought up views of all the men's rooms. They were all sound asleep, except one, Tony. He scanned through the image of Tony's room, but Tony wasn't there. He began to cycle through the views from the cameras located in his house. Finally, he found Tony in the kitchen eating scrambled eggs. He smiled and walked down the twisting stair case and to the dark hallway. He went to one of the wood panels and rubbed his hand on it, it opened up revealing another passageway. He walked down the passage way until he came to a large steel door; he pulled the handle and emerged in the foyer of his house. He walked down the hall and entered the kitchen.

"Tony, how are ya?"

"I'm good, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh I woke up about 10 minutes ago. I was just about to go out and get your car for you. I'll get it fitted and I'll have it back here around 1."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Mr. Black walked out of the kitchen and headed out the front door. Tony got up and put the dishes in the sink and headed up the stairs to the other men's rooms. He walked into Brian's room and sat down on one of the chairs facing the window. He opened the curtains and looked out at the scenery below. He could hear Brian waking up behind him and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked half asleep.

"Brian, I found out who Mr. Black really is."

"What, how? Who is he?"

"After you guys left and went to bed, I look at the papers for a little while then I walked down to his desk and went through his papers. He's Donald Love, He is Donald Love! Why does he want us though?"

"You have to be wrong, Donald Love died 3 years ago in Liberty City."

"No, he didn't, he left. He went into isolation. He came here and built this estate. He did this to hid from everyone. He changed his Identity, his face, everything. He wanted to escape from it all and now he wants to pull one last job. We have to turn him in, all the criminal activities that took place in Liberty City, we can bring this guy down. We can do it, we have to."

"Tony, no, you're wrong he's not Donald Love." Brian said as he went back to sleep.

Tony, infuriated got out of the chair and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to his room and sat on his bed. He looked around at the surroundings and closed his eyes. Slowly he began to fall asleep. He was awoken with the sound of a car speeding on the gravel path and stopping and honking its horn. He arose from the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out at the garage below him and saw the black M5 in the doorway to the garage.

"Ha, he did get it." He smiled as he walked to the door.

He walked down the hallway and down the stairs and over to the garage. He stopped by the car and looked at him. The bright sun glistened off the metallic black paint, Tony had to cover his eyes as he looked at the car. It was immaculate, great piece of engineering, one of the finest cars every made. Tony walked around to the driver door and opened it up. The inside seats were custom made sportco seats, he sat in the racing seat, it seemed to wrap around him. He put his hand on the metal alloy shifter, the metal felt cold on his hand, he rubbed his hand on the shifter and then closed the door. One the dash was a tiny red button, he looked at it and smiled, it was the NOS he wanted. He opened the door and got out and looked at Mr. Black.

"Perfect, and you're positive it's bullet proof?"

"Yes, 100% just as you requested."

"Good, now, lets get the other men and get our weapons set. Tonight is the night we dance."

The men headed inside the house and down into the basement. They walked down the same stone corridor that the men had entered the day before. Tony opened the large wooden door for Mr. Black and they entered into the same room filled with paintings and jewelry. Tony didn't bother to look around he walked straight to the door on the far side of the room, he opened it up and they stepped inside.

The light shined off the metallic walls as the entered the room and turned the light on. Mr. Black walked over to the far wall and picked up the phone and dialed a number, he waited for a second and spoke.

"Yes, Gerard, please send the men into the weapon safe. Yes, thank you"

Mr. Black turned back to Tony and looked at him. He eyed him and walked over to a large assault rifle on the wall, he carefully picked it off the hook and held it up. He reached into a drawer below and pulled out a magazine and shoved it in the gun. He handed it over to Tony.

"That should be perfect for you. That and a pistol." Mr. Black said as he gave Tony a pistol and let him admire the guns.

"How am I going to carry these?"

"The strap on the assault rifle, swing that over your shoulder and your pistol will have a side holster on your gear." Mr. Black said as the other men made their way into the vault.

The men looked at Mr. Black and all the weapons on the walls. They walked around in circles in the room admiring the weapons that adorned the walls. Mr. Black smiled and picked up a shotgun and handed it to Brian who took it and held it in his hands. He admired the chrome shotgun and aimed it at a wall, the gun was surprisingly light. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, this'll be fine."

Mr. Black nodded and handed Dieter an MP5 and a glock. He took the guns and nodded and smiled. He looked at Frank and gave him a handgun, unknown to anyone he winked to Frank and walked towards the entrance of the Vault. He faced everyone and smiled.

"Gentlemen, tonight, we attempt one of the largest robberies in history. The importance of the success of this mission does not need to be stressed. I know there's a lot riding on your shoulders right now but I have faith in all of you. You men are the best at what you do in this country and I have assembled you all here for one purpose. This job will make you all very famous, and historic in our line of work. Sometimes to make your company rise to the top, you need to take others down. You men have a lot riding on this, take care in it. I have put your suits you will be wearing in your rooms on your beds. Go change into them and meet me at the airport. I'll be loading the gear into the plane. You'll be briefed on the flight there. That is all." With that Mr. Black walked out of the vault and out of the room and down the hallway. The men looked at each other and smiled, they all headed off to their rooms to get ready for the task at hand.

Tony walked down the hall to his room, he had other things on his mind besides the mission. He couldn't stop thinking about the information he had uncovered and how Brian, the only other one here he could trust, didn't believe him. He walked over to the bed and looked at the black polyfiber outfit. He picked it up and looked at it, there were a lot of things on it he didn't understand what they did. He put the skin tight suit on and walked in around in it. It was very tight and restricting, but he figured it was for a good purpose. He slid the pistol in its side holster and put the night vision goggles on his head and slid the assault rifle strap on his shoulder. He walked out the door and met the other men in their black suits, They all nodded and walked towards the foyer. The men knew the risks involved but went along with it anyways. They walked down the stairs into the foyer and met with their driver. They looked at each other and nodded. There was no turning back now, they were about to enter the dance of their lives, and they may not come out with their lives.


	9. Breifing at 20,000 feet

Chapter 9

Briefing at 20,000 feet

The car pulled into the airport and parked right next to the large Cargo plane. The men got out and saw men pushing the M5 into the back of the cargo plane. The large green plane stuck out like a sore thumb at the airport and the men had to ride it. They walked around to the back of the jet. They saw Mr. Black inside making a list of everything and yelling at the men who where pushing the car inside. He looked up and saw the men in their suits, he smiled. He was wearing a large black over coat with a hat and khaki pants. He looked like a general commanding his troops as he barked orders to the men pushing things into the plane, he noticed the men had arrived and walked over to them.

"Gentlemen, so good to see you. Everything fit well?"

"Yes a little tight in the crotch, but yes perfect." Brian said.

"Excellent, head inside, you'll see a large black door straight in the back, that's our little cabin, I'll meet you in there in a few minutes."

Tony, Brian and Dieter headed inside the large jet. Frank started to head inside but Mr. Black grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Frank looked at Mr. Black as he pulled out a bagel sized device and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"A timer, when you get into the security shed out back, you're going to put this on the wires, you're not going to cut them. What this will do is act like you cut the wires when you didn't. It will give you 10 minutes before the alarm goes off and you're surrounded by armed troops. Oh, one other thing, Get out before that goes off. I don't care about anyone else; just get out before the 10 minutes is up. I have men in place to storm the building when that goes off. Their orders are to kill anyone they see in there. Including you, so get out of there."

Frank nodded as he put the device in a pocket on his uniform. The two men walked into the cabin and sat down in the remaining chairs. The men looked at each other and around the tiny room. The room was painted a cream color with cream color couches and chairs. The room was very tiny and cramped and had a dated TV in one corner hanging on the wall. Tony sat on the couch next to Brian who sat in the corner reading one of the few dated magazines in the room. Mr. Black sat down across from Tony and pulled out a folder from his overcoat and set it on the table in the center of the room.

The planes engines roared to life and the inside of the cabin began to vibrate. The plane slowly taxied down the runway and began to gain speed. Mr. Black got up and walked out the door. He walked over to a ladder and climbed up to the cockpit. He opened the door and walked inside the cramped cockpit. The cockpit was tiny and filled with instrument panels and the large windows that spanned the width of the cabin. Mr. Black sat in one of the navigator seats behind the pilots. He looked at the map and plotted the course the plane would take. He looked out the window and the late afternoon sun almost blinded him as the plane lifted off of the tarmac.

"Take us to 20,000 feet, your course is plotted on the chart. Have us there before 7 if possible." He said as he opened the door and walked out of the cockpit.

He climbed down the ladder and stood in front of the cabin door. He heard the voices coming from inside, they were talking about something but he couldn't hear. He pressed his ear to the door, he listened closely. What he heard astonished him, he could believe it.

"Brian, I'm telling you, Mr. Black is Mr. Love. They're one in the same I know it. I looked through his desk he is Mr. Love. I can assure you he is." Tony said.

"If he is, what does that have to do with anything? It doesn't mean anything, so what?"

"This could all be a set up. We could be walking into a trap."

"Tony, you're crazy, get over it." Dieter said.

Mr. Black smiled to himself. _No one believes him, that's good. Only he knows my secret, and it'll stay that way, _he thought to himself. He turned the handle and opened the door. He walked into the room and seemed to surprise Tony as he walked in. He smiled at Tony, _He doesn't know that I just heard everything. This is brilliant, soon it will be his undoing._ He sat down at the chair across the table from Brian and opened the folder.

He poured the folders contents on the table. There was a stack of papers with writing, a map and ear pieces that each of the men picked up and put in their ears. He put one in his ear too and unfolded the papers. He scanned over the papers and turned some pages over and looked at the blue prints.

"All right, so here's the final plans, what we do is enter the building via the roof and the large skylight in the atrium. Tony, you Brian and Dieter will enter in and neutralize any guards in the way, Frank, you will take care of the security and power systems. Tony, once you and your men have neutralized the guards you will let Frank in through the front doors. We have a man on the inside named Umberto, he will have access to any key cards you need and he can bypass any system that may remain intact. You are to make contact with him once on the inside. After that, it should be a walk in the park. I'll contact you once you are out of the building and give you the coordinates to the drop point."

The men nodded and Mr. Black left the room. Tony stood up and looked at the men. He slapped all of them to wake them up and get them going. He walked over to the half open door and shut it. He looked back at the men and shook his head.

"All right men, this is our time right now. We're going in and out fast. We get this money and get out of there no lingering. We bring it to the drop site and then we leave simple as that. C'mon guys, this is the job of a lifetime and its happening right here, right now today. Lets go in there and make it one hell of a show." Tony said as he put his hand out in front of him. The other men put theirs on top of his and looked at each other.

Tony walked out of the room and towards the car. He opened the trunk and looked at the large black case. He opened it up and pulled out his assault rifle, he pulled the clip out and stuck it back in. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the wall. He brought the gun back down to his side and looked at the men in the doorway. They walked over to him and did the same with their weapons.

Tony picked up a pistol and a knife from the case. He slid the knife into a holster on his ankle. He cocked the pistol and slid it into his side holster, he was ready for battle. The other men did the same with their pistols. They looked at each other, they all had similar skin tight black suits on, with assault rifles and shotguns on their backs and pistols in their side holsters. Mr. Black emerged from the cockpit door and looked out at his soldiers and smiled.

"Gentlemen, are you ready? There is no looking back from this point, you're in this until you die. Good luck out there."

The men nodded and Tony shut the door of the trunk. The plane began to descend and things began to slide forward. Tony gripped onto netting hanging from the side of the craft. The other men did the same as the plane landed with a large thug on the tarmac. The plane came to a stop and the large bay doors opened up. The weather outside was pouring rain and cold. The cold rushed into the warm cabin and chilled the men. They all shivered as the doors opened up all the way. Tony walked out into the rain and stood there, a tiny smile came across his face. He walked back inside and opened the driver door. He sat inside and turned the ignition on. The car rumbled in the compact hull of the plane. The men moved out of the way as Tony put it in reverse and backed the car up onto the wet tarmac. He stopped and honked for the men to get into the car. The men ran down the ramp and got into the car. Tony nodded at Mr. Black as he turned the car around and sped away into the dark night. Mr. Black smiled as he walked towards the cockpit.

He opened the door and sat down at the navigator station. He pulled out a phone and dialed, a few seconds later a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello."

"Umberto, the package is on it's way. It will be there soon."

"Gracias." The man said as he hung up the phone.

Mr. Black looked at the pilots, "You can leave now, I have a car waiting. I don't Need to tell you that you never saw any of what happened here today."

The pilots nodded and Mr. Black left the cockpit. As he did, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, he pulled the pin and tossed it into the cockpit. He slid down the ladder and walked down the fuselage of the plane. A large explosion engulfed the cockpit. Glass shattered and pieces of metal flew everywhere. Mr. Black did not look back he kept walking out of the plane and was met by a Navigator with the driver waiting outside the rear passenger door. He nodded at Mr. Black and opened the door for him. He climbed in and the driver shut the door and ran around to the driver door. The car started up and drove away from the flaming wreck of the cargo jet.

The Black M5 raced along the twisting streets as it headed up the mountain towards its destination. Tony shifted into third and the engine roared and accelerated faster and the car sped up passing multiple cars. They reached the top of the ridge where the Reserve was located. They looked at the large stone building. Lights shone through the windows and the large glass front doors. Tony drove the car up to a clearing between some trees and parked the car. The men waited and stared at the building. Tony pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through the glass window doors of the building.

The security guards moved around the lobby checking every nook and cranny for anything suspicious. He could see them walk over to the front doors and lock them. The guard turned around and headed back towards the inside of the building; before he did he activated a laser grid system on the floor. Tony looked surprised as the floor illuminated with the blue glow of the lasers. He looked away from the binoculars and back at the men.

"Guys, we got a little problem with the security." Tony said nervously.

"What sort of problem?" Brian asked.

"Well, they have a laser grid security floor set up for the atrium. Will taking out the power get rid of that or do we have to work around that?" Tony asked Frank who looked out the window at the town on the ridge below.

"What? Uh-yeah it should, I don't see why it shouldn't. They're all tied into the same security grid. Take one down, the others go down too, it shouldn't be a problem."

Tony nodded and looked back at the building, all seemed quiet now. He looked back at the other men and smiled, "It's time to do what we came here to do." He said as he opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. The other men followed and got their gear ready. The final act was about to begin.


	10. Inside the Fortress

Chapter 10

Inside the fortress

The men walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it up. They each took out their weapons and put them in their holsters. Tony closed the trunk and looked at the men standing in the pouring rain, a smile came across his face as he looked at the men he was with.

"Gentlemen, lets make our contractor smile. Lets roll!"

The men headed out to their positions. Tony, Brian and Dieter headed to a stone cliff face a few feet away. Frank crouched low and hurried around to the front of the building. Frank ran up to the front corner of the building and pressed against the building. He peered around the corner, no one was there. He crept around keeping his pistol level just incase. He kept low to avoid being detected by the cameras and to avoid being spotted. He heard voices coming from beyond a bend and ducked for cover in some bushes.

Tony, Brian and Dieter walked up to the cliff face and looked up. Brian pulled out a gun with a large coil of rope on top of it. He aimed it up at the top of the face and fired. The cable unwound as the spike flew up towards the surface. The spike stuck into the surface at the top, Brian tugged on the rope to make sure it was safe. He gave Tony the thumbs up. He grabbed the rope and began to propel himself up the face of the cliff. Tony followed his lead and began to climb up the face of the cliff. Dieter followed and looked back at the ground as he climbed higher. He pulled himself over the ledge and sat down next to Brian and Tony. They looked out at the sprawling facility on the ground below them. Tony pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down at the building; he could see Frank emerging from his hiding spot in the bushes.

Frank emerged from the bushes and crept behind one of the guards facing away from him. He reached down and pulled his knife out from its ankle strap. He held it out in front of him as he crept behind the guard. He stood up behind the guard and grabbed his head and tilted it back. Before the guard could say anything he took the knife and slit the guards throat. The guard grasped his throat and dropped to his knees in the mud. Frank looked at him and kicked him in the face. The guard fell over in the puddle of mud and lay motionless. Frank slid the knife into its holster and bent over the body; he picked it up and threw it over his shoulders. He walked towards a large patch of bushes and threw the guard in the bushes. He walked away from the bushes and crouched down again and pressed up against the rock wall.

Tony looked through the binoculars at the large shed that Frank was advancing to. There were two guards stationed outside the door and one walking around the shed. Frank advanced slowly towards the shed, creping along the rock wall. He reached into his side holster and pulled out his pistol. He added the silencer and headed towards the shed. Tony looked out of the binoculars and looked down with his eyes at what was happening. He handed the binoculars to Brian who looked through them at the shed and scanned the rooftops. He noticed a crouched man on the roof with a long rifle pointed at Frank. He dropped the binoculars and reached for his rifle. He swung the rifle around and looked through the scope on the rifle. He zoomed in on the crouched sniper on the roof. He flipped on the night vision and could see the clear outline of the sniper. He flipped the safety off and picked his mark. He pulled the trigger and barley a noise was made as the bullet left the gun and entered the mans neck. He could see blood fly from it as he looked through the scope.

"Got him." Brian said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Sniper on the roof."

"Well, pick off those men around the shed for Frank."

Brian nodded and looked back into the scope and moved the rifle so it pointed at the shed. He zoomed in on one of the guards standing by the door. He lifted his head up from the scope and looked down. He could barley make out the outline of Frank Creeping behind the man walking around the shed. He looked through the scope as Frank again slit the mans throat and dragged him to some bushes. He moved back to the guards at the door, He zoomed in on one of the men's' head. He smiled and pulled the trigger. Brain matter and blood sprayed all over the front of the shed. Before the second guard could react Brian put a bullet into his head. He looked as Frank looked at the dead bodies and gave him thumbs up.

Frank reached into the guards pockets and fished around until he found a tiny key card. He took the key card and slit it into the slot by the door. The light above flashed green and Frank pulled out his pistol and opened the door. Inside the small shed was a man at a computer busily working on something. Frank walked up behind him and pointed the gun at the base of his neck. He pulled the trigger and blood spewed all over the monitor as the mans head dropped to the desk. He walked away from the bloodied corpse and walked over to a circuit breaker. He opened the metal door and looked at the switches, He pulled out a screw driver and unscrewed the metal plate that held all the switches on. He let that dangle as he pulled out wires and twisted them around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the timer. He slid it on top of two wires and sealed the plate back up. He closed the circuit breaker and walked out of the shed.

He gave the thumbs up and headed around to the front of the building. Brian got up and swung his rifle around his shoulder and tapped Tony and Dieter on the shoulder. The men got up and walked around the ledge until they came to where the building meets the mountain. Tony peered over the ledge; it was a slight drop then a slope onto the roof. He grabbed his rifle and jumped down onto the slope and slid onto the roof. He stood up and signaled it was clear for Brian and Dieter. Both men did the same and the stood on the rain soaked roof. They walked over to a large air duct and ducked behind it. Tony gabbed his NVG's and looked around at the illuminated scenery around them. He stood up and walked towards the large glass dome that was the atrium's skylight.

He walked over to the large glass structure and peered into the darkness. He flipped the goggles on and looked down; he could see guards bustling about trying to figure out what happened. He gave the thumbs up and pulled a cable from a side pocket and attached it to the metal poll that ran the distance of the dome. He opened the glass hatch and crawled inside. He held the metal pole tightly and looked down; the guards had not yet noticed the hatch was open. The other men opened the other hatches and all hung on the ceiling looking down on the guards. Tony looked at Brian and Dieter, both had their NVG's on and were poised to go. He nodded and they slowly descended into the lobby. He pointed his pistol at the closest guard and waiting as he slowly entered the building. Finally, he stopped with a sharp tug on the rope, there was a jerk as he pulled the rope. He kept the gun pointed at the guard and fired. The guard dropped to the ground quietly and lay there; Brian and Dieter did the same with the other guards in the lobby. They looked around and made sure the lobby was secure and dropped to the tile floor. They unhooked the rope and crouched and looked around though their goggles, it was clear. They walked to the door where Frank was waiting at and opened the door; he looked at them through his goggles.

"What took you so long?" he said as he came in from the rain.

The men laughed and walked away from the door and around to the front desk. Tony sat down in the chair and looked at the black monitors, the power was clearly off. Now, they had to find Umberto and get the money. He got up from the chair and walked towards a set of double glass doors. He peered through the darkness with his goggles and could see 3 guards walking around clueless as to what was around them. He used a hand signal to bring the other men to him. They all looked through the glass at the disoriented men. Brian pulled out a pen looking device and set it on the glass, he pulled out a side of the device and extended it out as far as it would. He pressed the top button and the extension began to swing around the central unit drawing a circle on the glass. The extension stopped and he picked up the pen and put it back. He reached out and pushed the glass, it shattered to the floor leaving a large circle, big enough to crawl through.

"Hey that's kind of nifty, how'd you do that?" Dieter asked.

Brian looked at him then back at the glass, he crawled through the opening and stood on the other side. The other men crawled through and they all stood in a circle around the glass opening. They peered out into the darkness with their goggles; the guards had not been alerted by the noise of the breaking glass. The group crept slowly and quietly down the hallway. The doors on either side of the hall were shut and locked; Tony peered into one of the rooms and found a large portion of gold laying on a desk. He bent back down and crept with everyone else. They crept past all the guards and opened the door on the far end of the hallway and slid into another large room.

They entered the large room and looked around, in the far corner there was a tall man standing there oblivious to everything going on. Tony stood up and walked over to the man, he looked at his name tag "Umberto". Tony walked around behind him and pulled out his knife and rubbed it on the man's cheek. As he did he whispered in his ear.

"Umberto, we're here on Mr. Blacks requests, now please, show us to the vault. If you do this quickly I won't have to kill you, yet." Tony said as he slid the side of the knife across his cheek.

The man walked through the room towards a glowing keypad on the far side of the room. He pulled out his ID badge and slid it into the card reader. The machine beeped as it read the barcode on the card. Umberto punched in a code and the doors hissed open. He stepped back and ran to the far side of the room. He ducked under a desk and hid there. The men looked back at the coward and turned back to the door. They proceeded through the doorway and into a large vault room. The room was very large and had cages on either side filled with gold and packages of bills. Tony walked over to one of the cage doors and ran his hand over it and pulled on it. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny black bag. He opened it up and pulled out little coin size devices. He tossed some to the other men and they put them on the doors. The men walked out of the room and pressed up against the wall outside. Tony looked at his watch and pushed a button on the side. The devices exploded and smoke billowed out of the room. Tony walked over to the doorway and walked inside the room. The doors were blown off their hinges leaving the cages open.

"Lets go move! We don't have much time to waste. Get these bags filled and let's get out of here." He said as he signaled for the other men to enter the vault.

The men entered and went to different cages and knelt down by the stacks of money. They pulled out bags and set them on the ground and began to load money into the bags. The men filled up the bags with the money and began to leave the vault. Franks watch began to beep and he looked down. It said 9:00. He stared in shock then looked up at the other men. They stared at him curiously; he picked up a bag at his feet and ran out of the building.

"What's going on?" Tony asked just as the lights turned on.

The men looked around at the illuminated room around them. The bright lights flashed their NVG's and they flipped them over their heads and looked around. Everything was illuminated and they could hear the rumble of feet entering the building. Brian looked at Tony and the bags in the vault.

"Shit! He set us up! He fucking set us up! That little prick!" Brian yelled at armed guards came into view as he looked out the doorway and down the long hallway.

The men looked at the desks in front of them and flipped them over and ducked behind them as the S.W.A.T team began to fire into the room. The bullets struck the wall above the over turned desks and struck the desks. The sound of splintering wood and breaking tile could be heard. Tony leaned out and looked at the team holding their position a few yards short of the door. He could see one of the men picking up a can shaped grenade and releasing the pin. _Tear gas! Damnit! _He thought as the guard lobbed the can into the room.

"Gas! Masks on now!" he yelled to the other men as the canister hit the floor and the thick white gas began to spray from inside it.

The men put their masks on the were able to see around without the effects of the gas. They loaded their guns and looked at each other. Tony gave the thumbs up as he leaned over the desk and aimed at where the team was. He began to fire rounds at the area in the smoke. The other men did so as well, they could hear the sound of bullets striking bodies and men falling to the ground. The men dropped behind the desks and waited for the gas to subside.

The gas finally subsided and Tony peered out from behind the desk, he could see some of the members of the team lying on the ground, some dead and some clutching their limbs in agony. Tony signaled for Dieter to get the bags from the vault. Dieter got up and ran over to the vault. He picked up the bags and crept back to the desks. The men got up and began to walk down the hallway the SWAT team just came down. More footsteps could be heard as they marched down the hallway. Tony and Brian ran ahead and pressed up against the wall at the far end of the hallway. Tony peered around the corner and saw another team coming at them from the atrium. He pulled the magazine out of his gun and slid another one in and cocked it. The footsteps got closer and closer then stopped. Tony peered nervously at the corner of the wall. _They're right behind the wall. It's their move, what are they going to do? I have to stop them, we must make it out of here alive and catch Frank. _He thought as finally one of the men walked around the corner.

He released a stream of bullets into the poor mans torso. The man fell limp and fell to the floor. Two more men emerged and Brian and Tony fired at them and they both dropped to the ground. Brian and Tony nodded for dieter to come up and wait behind them. Dieter picked up the three bags and ran towards them. He pressed up against the wall and stood there. Tony leaned out and could see no guards in the area. He ran out into the atrium and Brian and Dieter followed. They hid behind the front desk as more SWAT men dropped in from the skylight above. Tony pulled out his pistol and began to shoot the men as they dropped down from their ropes. The men who he shot fell to the ground with a loud thud. He ducked back behind the counter and reloaded. Brian did so as well, and they stood up and began to fire at any men that were in the atrium. Tony could hear some men coming from outside and he looked over just as one of them squeezed off a round that hit Brian right in the left shoulder. One of the bullets made its way into his right thigh, Brian dropped his gun and sank below the counter.

"Ah god, ah they got me." He said in pain as he clutched his shoulder and his thigh, blood dripping through his fingers.

Tony fired at the guards and they both hid behind the side of the building as Tony fired. He dropped behind the counter and reloaded his gun. He could hear the men running into the atrium as their feet smashed the broken glass on the floor. Tony picked up his assault rifle and cocked it, he stood up and opened fire on the men. Bullets sprayed out of his gun and struck the marble walls sending pieces of marble spraying everywhere in the atrium. One of the men was struck in the stomach and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The other tried to dive into the little hallway but was shot 3 times in the back as he jumped through the air. Tony let his finger off the trigger as the magazine emptied.

He could hear the roar of SWAT vans and helicopters converging on the building. He looked over the counter and outside, he could see the faint lights of the vans approaching. He knelt back down and looked at the injured Brian and at Dieter. He took the empty magazine out of the gun and put a new one in. Dieter looked at him with a pale face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"SWAT is on the way, we have more guests. I need you to help me. We have to destroy the entrance of the building. We have to keep them outside."

"How are we going to do that?"

"SEMTEX, you have some, give me it." Tony said as he pointed to a little pack on Dieters chest.

Dieter picked it up and tossed it to Tony. Tony opened the package and pulled out two blocks of SEMTEX high explosives. He ran over to the door, he stopped and looked outside; there were over a dozen SWAT vans and multiple other police cars heading their way. He quickly placed the bricks on the sides of the door frame. He ran back to the counter and ducked behind it. He pulled out a remote control from a pocket and pulled the antenna out. He peered back over the counter and looked as SWAT members began to run towards the building.

"Now or never." He said as he pushed the switch on the control.

The explosion ripped through the lobby. Debris were sent flying through the air. The explosion caused a rush of heat that melted the leather on the chair as it flew through the air. The roof of the lobby around the door began to collapse, and fell on the open doors and created a mound of concrete and steel. Tony coughed as he inhaled dust from the explosion. He brushed dust off his face and stood up and looked at the large pile of concrete that blocked the doorway.

"Score!" he yelled.

Tony and Dieter picked up Brian and walked back down to the vault. Brian laid down on a desk that was not overturned, he clutched his wound and stared at the ceiling. Tony pulled out the blue prints of the building and laid them across Brian and looked at them. He studied the blue prints and looked up at Brian who was in sheer agony. He looked back down at the blue prints and smiled.

"Ha-I found a way out of here."

"What, how?" Dieter asked.

"The maintenance shed back in the back, well there's a tunnel, a service tunnel on the far end of the complex that leads us to the shed. We just have to get there and we can get out of here."

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Brian muttered through the pain in his arm.

Tony picked Brian up off the table and walked back to the hallway that leads to the lobby. They stopped before they got to the lobby and took a left down another long hallway. They continued through the hallway and entered into a large printing area. The large printing machines had continued to run through everything that was going on and dollar bills continued to print. The men made their way through the maze of large printing machines and to the door at the far end of the room.

"This should be it. It should lead us down to the tunnels." Tony said as he opened the door.

The door opened and a steel stair case lead down to a large tunnel. The men made their way slowly down the stairs to the tunnel. At the base of the tunnel on the stone walls was a cabinet with a pad lock on it. Tony pulled out his pistol and shot the lock off. He opened the cabinet and pulled out some flashlights. He handed one flashlight to Dieter who turned it on and pointed it down the ends of the tunnel.

"Which way?" He asked.

"Uh, that way." Tony said as he pointed straight ahead.

The men began to walk down the dark tunnel running their flashlights along the walls. They got no more than 20 feet down the tunnel when a large explosion shook the tunnel. The men turned around and looked at the door. They knew what had happened; they blew through the make-shift blockade and were on the way to capturing them. They pressed on as voices could be heard behind them, coming nearer to the tunnel. Finally they reached the ladder that lead up into the maintenance shed.

"Right up the ladder, quickly, we don't have much time." Tony said as he opened the hatch at the top of the ladder.

Brian pulled himself up with the help of Tony and Dieter. They emerged in the brightly lit shed and looked around. The shed was filled with computer equipment and screens. The guard at the desk was lying there, dead. Tony walked over to a monitor and looked at it; no guards were in the vicinity. He walked over to the door and opened it a sliver, he looked out into the rainy night, no one. He opened the door more and stepped down the steps and waited outside the shed. Dieter helped Brian down the steps and they stood at the base of the shed.

Tony pulled two grenades off their gondolier around his shoulder and pulled the pins out. He tossed them into the shed and picked Brian up and ran over to bushed against the side of the mountain. The shed exploded in a bright fireball, the fireball lit up the whole rear end of the complex. The men ducked as pieces of the shed flew all about the open area. The flames billowed high into the air and a few trees surrounding the building caught on fire. The SWAT teams came running around the building to the burning shed, they searched the area, and Tony, Dieter and Brian crept along the back wall and headed into the open area around the front of the building.

Tony peered out into the area, the SWAT vans crowded the front of the building. There were about a half a dozen men standing around the front of the building sifting through the rubble trying to find the members of their team that were buried in the explosion. Tony creped out into the road and looked at the front of the building, the men didn't seem to notice him. He signaled for Dieter and Brian to follow.

They ran across the dirt road and hid behind a parked SWAT van. Tony peered out the side; the men still seemed to be busy with the rubble. He signaled for the men to follow and they ran over to the black car hidden in the bushes. Dieter opened the trunk and dropped the bags in and turned back to the building. The guards seemed to notice something going on now. They moved away from the building and began to move towards them. Dieter pulled out a large machine gun from the trunk and pointed it at the men. Brian opened the back door and dropped on the seats still clutching his shoulder. The bleeding had gotten worse and he was in severe pain.

The men moved closer and Tony moved around to the far side of the car and pulled out a shotgun. Tony and Dieter kept their guns pointed at the men as they moved closer. One of the men began to yell and point in their direction, it didn't take a genius to realize that they had been spotted. Dieter opened fire on the men and they all fell to the ground. The other SWAT men ran around from behind the building and began to open fire on the car. Bullets struck the black car leaving dents in the side and cracking the windows. Dieter fired at the men as the dove behind cop cars parked in the area. Dieter walked away from the car and stood in the middle of the road, he pointed the large gun at a police car and opened fire. The car exploded in a ball of flames that sent officers flying through the air. Tony ran out and crouched next to him and picked off SWAT officers with his shotgun.

"Ah! Take that pigs!" Dieter yelled as he released a hail of bullets into the SWAT van.

Tony ran back to the car and picked up some shotgun shells and loaded them into the gun and cocked it. He started to run back to Dieter as he saw a SWAT officer pop up and aim at him. He pointed the gun and fired; the man flew back as the shells struck his torso and ripped it apart. Dieter looked over, then back at the vans and continued to fire. His gun clicked as it ran out of ammo.

"I need a mag!" he yelled to Tony who stood by the trunk.

Tony reached into the trunk and pulled out a large mag and tossed it to Dieter. He caught it and slid it into the gun. He cocked the gun and began to open fire again. Tony crept back to the driver door and opened it up. He turned back as a bullet struck Dieter in the leg. He dropped to his knees and continued to fire. More bullets struck his chest and sent blood flying out his back. Then a bullet entered his head and he fell to the mud and laid there. Tony looked back at the car and got in. He looked back at Brian who was bleeding heavily in the back seat. He started the car up and turned around and headed right at the barrier of cars. The SWAT officers opened fire as the car sped towards them, bullets ricocheted off the car as he sped towards them. The officers jumped as the car smashed through the cars and down the cliff road. The officers got up and continued to fire at the car.

Tony sped down the winding mountain road that led back to the city. He could feel as bullets bounced off the car from the officers behind him. In the distance in the city below he could see police cars converging on the entrance to the mountain road. Tony sped up and buckled his seat belt. He looked at the blockade set up at the base of the road and then to Brian who was bleeding in the backseat.

"Hold on Brian, this will get a little rough." Tony said as he sped up and smashed through the barricade. Police cars smashed up as the speeding car smashed right through them.

Tony sped down the long street, he looked in the rear mirror and saw cops converging on him. He sped up and turned town a narrow side street. He slid across the wet pavement almost smacking a light post. He looked back just as a cop smacked the light post, the cop car spun out and hit the front end of another cop car. The second car flipped and landed upside down in the middle of the street. Tony turned onto another side street, the cops still giving chase. In the distance he could see cop cars coming right at him. He pressed on the gas and headed right at them, he was playing a game of chicken. The cop car swerved to the right and side swiped the side of another car sending it veering into a tree. The car exploded and the tree caught fire, Tony sped through the police cars as the ones behind him swerved and crashed into one another.

Tony turned down a street into a park, he swerved along the winding park roads. He slid on the pavement and almost hit a play structure, the car kicked up woodchips as it slid across them. He turned the car and drove out of the park on the grass. He emerged in another industrial district.

Tony steered down tight alley ways trying to elude the cop cars giving chase, but he could not do so. He flew out of one alley onto a large street and slid on the wet road as he landed. He sharply turned the car and he drove down a tiny small street that led through a subdivision. The cops gave chase shooting out the windows of their car.

Tony looked out the window and fired back at the lead cars tire. He hit the tire with the first shot and the car front flipped in the air, cars traveled under it but not fast enough as the car landed on the top of some other cop cars. He could hear the sound of smashing metal behind him. He looked back and saw the cars explode in a large ball of light. He looked back at Brian who was barley alive.

"Hold on Brian were almost at the drop point." Tony said as he turned back to the road.

The car sped down the long lone road until it reached a tiny dirt path that led through a thicket of woods. Tony drove through the path and ended up at a tiny dock where he was greeted by Mr. Black in a black navigator with Frank next to him. Tony got out of the car and opened the trunk and picked up the bags. Mr. Black got out and walked over to him. Tony set the bags at Mr. Blacks feet in the mud. Mr. Black looked down at the bags then at Tony.

"Only you survived?"

"No, Brian did too. But thanks to you setting us up, he's going to die soon."

"Yes, well in business these things happen. There's no stopping it, I'm sorry."

Frank walked out of the car and picked the bags up. He walked over to the trunk of the SUV and threw the bags in the back. He looked and Tony and smiled. Tony reached for his gun and pulled it out, when he looked back, Mr. Blacks was pointed right at his face.

"Tony, don't do it. You can walk away from this right now alive, or you can leave dead. Which one do you want?"

"Alive" Tony said as he slid the pistol back into its holster.

"Brian needs medical attention you said, bring him here, I'll take him to a hospital." Mr. Black said pointing to the car.

Tony walked over and opened the door, blood covered the back seat and Brian. Tony picked him up and swung his arm around his head and dragged him to Mr. Black. They stopped in front of Mr. Black who eyes Brian curiously. Then, he pulled his gun out and shot Brian 3 times in the chest. His body fell to the ground, Tony looked at Mr. Black stunned. Mr. Black smiled.

"It's just business Tony." He said as he fired two rounds into Tony's chest. Tony dropped to the ground and laid there. Fido picked up Brian's body and through it into the river behind them. The body landed with a quiet splash and floated on the top of the water before it was dragged down. He walked back over to Tony and picked his body up, Tony was still alive but barley, Fido smiled at Tony as he slid his body into the river. Fido walked back over to the M5 and put a rock on the pedal. The car drove into the river and sunk to the bottom. Fido hopped into the truck and Fido and Mr. Black drove off with the money.

Tony's body floated down the river, Tony could barley see what was going on, he'd be shot twice at point blank and was dying. He let the current carry him to a bank down by a little shack. He landed on the hard shore and moaned. He heard the footsteps of a man coming towards him. The man looked at Tony, he looked at his wounds and ran inside his house and called 9-1-1. He ran back out and looked at Tony.

"Don't worry, the paramedics will be here soon. Just stay with me."

As the man said that Tony slipped into a coma and closed his eyes.


	11. Plotting Revenge

Chapter 11

Plotting revenge

Tony could faintly hear voices around him. He couldn't open his eyes to see them, but he could feel light on his face. He turned his head trying to see where the voices were. He slowly opened his eyes up, everything was blurry. He blinked a few times and looked around the small hospital room. He could see a doctor and a nurse at the foot of the bed reading over the chart. The doctor looked up as Tony opened his eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Oprita, you're finally awake. We were getting worried about you."

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're in the mountain view hospital. You were brought in 2 weeks ago by a man who said you drifted up to him in the river. You've been in a coma since then. You're body is healing fine, but the bullet wounds will take a longer time to heal fully, so until then you wont be able to do hard work."

"What about the man with me? What happened to him?"

"The man with you, I'm sorry. He died as soon as we arrived on the scene. It's a miracle you survived. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. You are to stay here and relax. Oh, there are two men that are coming in to question you about the events."

Tony nodded as the doctor set the chart back down and walked out of the room. Just as he did, two men in light brown suits walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. One took off his sunglasses and picked up the chart and read it. He looked up at Tony and smiled, he walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

"Tony, we're from the FBI, we're here to ask you a few questions about what conspired two weeks ago at the reserve. We've come in constantly but you have no been awake. So, if you'll please cooperate with us, everything should go smoothly."

"I'm an undercover agent, I've been working the case on this 'Mr. Black' for over a year since I moved to San Andreas. I was able to infiltrate his organization and he personally hired me to do this job. I went along with everything and played it cool. I was going to bring him down after we made the drop. Something went wrong and all hell broke loose. We got what he wanted and at the drop he shot me and the other men. They died, I'm the only survivor."

"Now, you say you're an undercover agent, what's you PIN? I have to call this in, I can't be sure." The man said as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number into it.

"223-5345-832" Tony replied

The man got up and walked to the window and brushed aside the curtains and looked out at the scenery. He talked on the phone then hung up and walked back over to Tony. He sat back down on the chair and looked at Tony.

"Well, you were right, you are undercover. Did he get away with the money?"

"Yes, he was in a black navigator. I know where his estate is, he keeps many of the things he's stolen in it. If you can get into it, you'll have all the evidence you need to put him away. Oh, one more thing, Donald Love's disappearance all those years ago. It's Mr. Black, he's Donald love. He faked his own death so he could escape and get away from all this and start life anew."

"That's what happened to him? Well, we better get on it and take him down. Mr. Oprita, I hope you recoup soon, we need you back out in the field." With that, the man stood up and signaled to his partner and they left the room.

Tony stared out the doorway as the men walked down the hallway. Tony looked back to his bed, then as he heard the sound of running feet down the tile hallway he looked up as one of the men ran to the door and threw a grenade into the room. Tony got out of bed and limped out the door as fast as he could. Just as he exited the room, the grenade exploded sending him flying into the floor.

He got up and looked at the flaming room. Doctors and nurses began to run around trying to find out what happened. He walked around rubbing his back as doctors and nurses flew past him to the room. He walked down the long hallway until he was stopped by a police officer.

"Excuse me, you can't leave, there was an explosion. No one can leave the building." The officer said putting his hand on Tony's chest holding him back.

"I was in the room that was attacked, I know who did it. I have to get out there and stop them."

"Sir, you need to stay put and receive medical attention."

"I don't need any damn attention. I need my clothes. Listen, you don't understand. My name is Tony Oprita, I work with the FBI, I need to stop those men. If you have to call it in, my number is 223-5345-832."

"That wont be necessary." A deep voice said from behind Tony.

Tony turned around and stared into the weathered face of his boss. He stared in shock as he looked at the man. The man smiled and stretched his arm out and patted Tony on the shoulder.

"Mr. Clay, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I heard my best agent was in the hospital with gun shot wounds. I had to come and see how you were. I don't think anyone told you, but I've been with you every day. I went out for lunch when I got a call that your room was attacked. I hurried over here to see how things were. Now, can you get this man some clothes?" He said as he pointed to the Police officer.

The officer nodded and ran down a hallway. Tony looked at his boss, "I don't see why you're here. I failed my mission, I didn't get what we came for."

"Tony, it's okay, I know you didn't. But you have more than enough information to put this man away. For life. We need you back on this case immediately."

The officer returned with the clothes and handed them to Tony. He slid the boxers on under his hospital attire. He pulled the pants on and took off his shirt. His muscular body had the two scars of the bullets on his chest. He pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up and looked back at Clay.

"So what are we to do now?"

"Take a walk with me Tony." He said as he walked towards the hospital entrance where police and media were gathered.

They pushed their way through the mess of people and walked down the long street lined with shops. They walked for a while without saying a word then Clay looked over at Tony. He put his arm around Tony, Tony looked up at his boss.

"Tony, we need you to go back out there and hunt that bastard down. We need him brought to justice. You're the best man, this mission, will have no parameters. Think of it as your personal vendetta. I don't care how many people need to be killed, bring this man down. NOW!" he said as he made a fist.

Tony nodded and walked with Clay. They stopped when they came up to a Silver Mercedes coupe. Clay opened the door and got in. Tony stared at the car as it drove off into the distance. Tony walked down the street past the shops, he looked up as the sun set on the town. The roar of police sirens could be heard as he continued down the street.

Tony walked alone into the distance, he kept his head down as he walked away. He finally picked his head up and looked up at the setting sun. He clenched his fist and breathed deep.

"I am going to get my revenge on Donald Love." He said as he continued to walk.


End file.
